


亂世佳人

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Series Story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 這是一個建立在猛毒電影末之後的故事，應該是系列文，暴亂與卡爾頓緩慢遲鈍的愛情故事。(未完結)





	1. Riot

真正的王者並不會視自己為王。

 

當暴亂寄生在約翰詹姆森的身上時，在他的記憶中看見了這樣的一個人——

紳士有禮、唇角總是彎著一抹似笑非笑的弧度，用一雙炯炯有神的美麗大眼望著群眾，談吐速度適中有條理，以及對上眼那瞬間微不可察的野心。

野心。這對暴亂來說再熟悉不過，他之所以會落入這群地球人手中，被帶回這顆星球就是為了他的野心。

在太空中的共生體絕對有能力與優勢阻止自己被這群外來者帶走，事實上多數的共生體都這麼做了，除了他們幾個。因為他們感受到了，這群外來者身上有更多的食物。

所以他們假意受縛、被關進人類那看似完美卻百密一疏的容器內，伺機而動地等待著火箭返回這顆湛藍色美麗星球的那一刻。

一切都按照他的計畫進行，只是其他的共生體似乎沒能跟上。

不過無所謂，對他來說此行目的只有一個：找到適當人選換取返回宇宙率領其餘寄生體移居地球的工具。

所以當他發現詹姆森腦中的這個男人時，便十分確定那就是他心中所想的合適人選。唯一不便的是，他們墜落的地方距離這個人實在太遠了，使得他要花費比想像中更多的時間，還得搭乘令他不太舒服的飛行工具才能抵達。

 

然而，這一切都是值得的。

當他總算找到那個人類，並嘗試轉移到他身上時，暴亂驚喜地發現，這個人所擁有的財力、背景與權力對於他的野心有更大的幫助，不僅僅是返航工具，甚至是進行共生體與宿主適應性匹配的測試會更加容易，不需要承擔寄宿於人類的任何風險，還可以利用人類所喜歡的金錢引誘其前來成為共生體的盤中飧。

這幾乎是暴亂從未想像過的完美情況，目前所需解決的問題，就只有這個人類是否能夠完美地承受他，以及能否受他操縱而已。

當暴亂完全進入卡爾頓德瑞克的體內後，他感受到前所未有的力量，甚至比他前面幾個宿主更能夠發揮他原有的能力，而不是像勉強將自己塞進一個軀殼，僅能維持基本的行動。

唯一美中不足的是，這個人類始終保持著他的自我意識。

這不是什麼大問題，暴亂可以像之前一樣在進入宿主之初就吃掉大腦取而代之，奪去這具軀殼的主控權，所有他需要的一切，都能夠輕而易舉地落入手中。

他的確這麼計畫過……在觸碰到卡爾頓之前，他的確這麼打算。

意料之外地，卡爾頓德瑞克對於被暴亂入侵身體並沒有任何抵抗，只是睜大那雙美麗明亮的眼睛，眼睜睜地看著銀灰色的共生體慢慢地進入體內，透著痛苦的表情看上去還有些欣喜。

眼中沒有流露出半點恐懼的卡爾頓使得暴亂打消了原有的念頭。

他寬容地讓這個人類保有自己的意識，出於一種高等物種的優越感，他選擇饒恕這個渺小的人類不死。

畢竟他若是想，隨時都能夠讓這個孱弱的人類消失。

 

暴亂簡略地探查了卡爾頓的記憶，卻發現人類自己本身就已經瀕臨毀滅，甚至連這個渺小人類也只是出自於意圖讓共生體與人類結合，進而使得人類擁有更強大的適應能力來面對滅絕的難關。

這樣狂妄的想法令暴亂怒極反笑，但若是共生體都能在此找到適合的宿主，施捨一點讓人類繼續活下去的恩惠也不過是舉手之勞。

但隨著探查記憶的深入，暴亂發現跟隨著自己一同來到地球的共生體已經有兩者死去。那因為與宿主無法匹配而扭曲致死的模樣，還有由於脫離宿主過久而破敗碎裂猶如一灘爛泥的死狀讓暴亂感受到莫大的恥辱。無法適應人類與地球上的環境？都不過是些不自量力的劣質品罷了。

真正的強者不會輕易因為這種小事而死亡，用盡各種方法駕馭所有到手的工具，即便對方意圖排斥自己，或者無法適應自己也一樣。

這些死去的共生體，也許只適合繼續待在面臨衰敗的母星裡。

暴亂放棄繼續浪費時間在逝去的無用同族身上，於卡爾頓面前凝聚出銀灰色的身形，看著對方毫不驚訝的臉，咧開布滿泛著寒光牙齒的嘴，直接切入主題。

「我知道你想要什麼。」暴亂居高臨下地盯著卡爾頓，「那真是個狂妄的想法，只將我們作為工具，為你們人類帶來利益？」

「你很清楚我們是個什麼樣的存在，然而你竟敢使用最低下的人種來做測試？」暴亂伸出巨大的手掌掐住卡爾頓柔弱的頸子，「傲慢的人類，你搞錯了。」

「該動身的不是我們，而是你們這些需要我們的人類。」暴亂瞇起眼睛，威脅地逼近面前的男人，卻未能從他的雙眼中讀取到預期的恐懼，不、也許他根本沒意識到自己正處於隨時能被他奪去性命的險境，「該冒著損傷風險的是像你們這樣的低等生物，而非我們。」

「在人類的世界裡，要送個人上太空是非常困難的。」立刻會意過來的卡爾頓看著面前有著金屬光澤的共生體解釋，彷彿只是簡單地與夥伴商討對策一樣，「但我能想辦法，需要多少人類都可以。當然、所需的人類越多，我們就得花費更多時間。」

這是多麼美麗又強大的生物？折騰這麼久果然是值得的。卡爾頓欣喜地觀察著面前的銀灰色共生體，邊審視著自己的身體狀況，邊思考著方才共生體的提議，「需要多少人？給我個概略的數字，我可以協助你。」

暴亂盯著卡爾頓那雙趨近瘋狂的眼睛，忍不住笑了起來。也許他不會輕易地殺了這傢伙。

「一個人就夠了。」暴亂鬆開抓緊卡爾頓頸子的手，「你。」暴亂伸出銳利的薄刃指著卡爾頓的右眼，咧著布滿尖銳牙齒的嘴，「你一個就夠了。」

「那沒問題。」卡爾頓自信地微笑，「這比另外找人要簡單多了。」

 

卡爾頓辦事的效率十分驚人，事情順利的程度也讓暴亂幾乎能夠完全放心地等待著返回太空的計畫。然而事情到半路卻發生了差池，與他一同來到地球的共生體中，一直不被他當回事的猛毒也找到了個完美匹配的人類作為宿主，而對象甚至還是……讓卡爾頓差點顏面掃地的對象？

還真是不對盤的巧合。暴亂開始感受到了些微的不確定性，他並不認為與卡爾頓個性相斥的人類會對猛毒沒有任何影響。

首先得先確認猛毒的心意，要是他有、哪怕只是一丁點的反叛心思，他是不會介意多個手續把他吞進肚子裡帶回去的。

就如同暴亂所擔心的，猛毒的確起了反叛的心思，背叛同為共生體的自己，而選擇與愚蠢的人類們為伍。

猛毒究竟是為著什麼選擇被棄自己的同族？暴亂無法想像，寄生於卡爾頓身上令他獲得了十分強大的力量，但他無時無刻地想回到母星，為自己的族人開啟一條康莊大道，獲得大量的食物、佔領這個被人類幾乎要破壞殆盡的地球。

然而猛毒就像是沒發現地球上對於共生體而言十分優渥的條件般，帶著他的人類宿主前來阻攔為著族人著想的暴亂與卡爾頓。

被憤怒蒙蔽思考的暴亂放棄了溫和對談的可能，將所有一切寄託在最傳統的武力來進行解決。

但他不得不說，也許正是因為這個人類太強壯了，才導致猛毒有辦法輕而易舉地寄生上去。

被火箭發射時間約束的暴亂被迫臨時改變計畫，將猛毒所帶來的人類也一塊兒吞下去，打算多帶個可寄生的宿主好分攤承載共生體的負荷。反抗意志的部分……那是再容易處理不過的問題。

可是不知道哪個該死的傢伙用廣播播放了高赫茲的音波，讓他被迫與宿主脫離，連好不容易吞下的猛毒跟他的宿主也一併分開。

好極了，真的好極了。暴亂感受到前所未有的憤怒，在卡爾頓被猛毒宿主踢落的一瞬間回到他身上，凝聚出巨大的利器擲向那個該死的人類。

他需要排解怒氣，既然已經不知去向的猛毒不在，殺了他的宿主也就等於讓他非面臨死亡不可。

**_你們都該死。_ **

痛快地給了艾迪布洛克一擊後，他帶著卡爾頓迅速地爬上火箭，並在發射前進入艙內。

這世上的一切終究還是得符合他的心意，即便有任何突發的因素也一樣。

他滿意地從火箭艙內掃視地球上的一切，等我回來，這一切都將不付存在。這讓他第一次嘗到不如意的該死的世界，他必然會將其毀滅，建立出自己的王國！

但不知道何時回到宿主身上的猛毒又再次闖入他的視線，拔出他原本刺穿艾迪布洛克的硬質武器，由外部破壞了他所搭乘的火箭。

「不——」他的計畫、他的野心、他的王國，他所想要的一切——

 

被火焰吞噬的瞬間，他幾乎是反射性地將毒液圍住卡爾頓，在爆炸中受到的損傷讓他幾乎失去了原有的行動能力，只能勉強地將幾乎只剩一口氣的卡爾頓拖上岸。

他端詳著被燒去大半皮膚的卡爾頓，試著修復他接近衰竭的內臟，但就在他開始著手進行前，他聽見了附近傳來了男女嬉笑的聲音。他悄悄地瞇起雙眼，收回準備替卡爾頓治療的手。

果真是天無絕人之路，他又多了個選項。

放棄卡爾頓重新找個宿主，然後吃掉附近的人類恢復自身，重新找個人類另起爐灶，何樂而不為？

但是——真的有其他更適合的人選能夠讓他這麼輕鬆地操控嗎？暴亂對遲疑的自己感到意外，然而這遲疑的理由確實十分合理。

於是他重新回到卡爾頓體內，為他進行簡單的緊急處理，反正只要能夠支撐到讓他起身吃掉附近的倒楣蟲就夠了。

 

「你要去哪裡？」男孩對著跑在前頭的女孩喊，「小心點。」

「剛不是聽見爆炸聲嗎？只是去看下發生了什麼事。」女孩興沖沖地跑下斜坡，踮著腳尖向著通紅一片的遠方看，「你真的很慢，快一點……」

「你說得對。」低沉嘶啞的聲音從女孩背後響起，「我的確應該 **快一點** 。」

一張血盆大口咬下，還沒來得及叫出聲的女孩失去頭部軟軟地倒下，血如泉湧地噴濺在暴亂銀灰色泛著金屬光芒的身體上。

「還不夠……」暴亂舔去嘴邊的血跡，望了眼女孩的屍體，興趣索然地踱步離開。

 


	2. Consistency

 

 

接連吃了幾個在河畔遊蕩的倒楣鬼以後，暴亂隨處找了個隱蔽的地方開始為卡爾頓進行治療。

這場爆炸對卡爾頓造成的嚴重傷害讓一直以來對自身能力十分自豪的暴亂也感到棘手，想考慮換個宿主，卻又礙著卡爾頓可運用的背景而放棄。

無法隨心所欲的狀態讓他倍感煩躁，他甚至想過乾脆在治療完成後把卡爾頓的腦子吃掉，用這身皮囊回到生命基金會去重掌全局，但同時又認為這麼做實在太可惜，好好操控所能帶來的利益絕對遠大於治療上的麻煩。

他仔細地端詳著卡爾頓被燒得面目全非的臉，如果只是簡單的骨折或穿刺傷，幾秒間他就能完全恢復，但燒傷的面積太大，壞死的部分又深又多，他只能耐著性子一點一點地進行修復。

漫長的修復時間讓暴亂心生不耐，他下意識地將銀灰色液體化作刀刃抵著卡爾頓的頸子，鮮紅色的血汩汩而出，

但他停下了。轉而用液態的毒液覆過卡爾頓剛被他劃開的新口子。現在最重要的是讓他的宿主恢復，再忿恨煩躁也不能親手毀了自己的棋子。

但等到他完全修復了卡爾頓的身體，他卻發現卡爾頓絲毫沒有要清醒過來的意思。

「卡爾頓･德瑞克。」暴亂呼喚著他的全名，照理說生理上的損傷都處理完了，這個人類應當要清醒過來才是，暴亂再一次興起要把這個人類隨處一扔逕自離開的念頭，然而他該死的自尊心無法忍受自己完美的修復後卻無法使宿主恢復的狀況。

他想知道為什麼，像他這樣優秀的共生體不可能會有任何失誤，肯定是哪裡他不知道的地方出了問題。

他會找到原因的。暴亂回到卡爾頓體內，像剛來到地球時一樣，驅使著宿主的軀體行動。

但走了一段路後他立刻發現到了異狀。無論卡爾頓走到哪裡都會引起人們的注意，甚至還有個人走近他，湊在他耳邊問了句不明所以的話，令人厭惡地在他耳際吹氣。

見他沒什麼反應，那人更加放肆地伸手觸碰卡爾頓的身體，甚至將手向下伸去。暴亂冷冷地低頭看了眼卡爾頓的裸體，瞬間伸出金屬色的觸手掐住對方的脖子，察覺對方意圖後慢慢地收緊、捏碎。

漫天的尖叫讓暴亂心情好了起來，他肆意地將這周遭的人們滅了口，順帶給自己損耗的養分補給完全。縱使只是他隨時可以拋棄的座騎，也不是你們這種低等生物可以侮蔑的。

暴亂隨地撿了幾件衣服換上，順手戴上一頂灰色針織帽，掩住自己的臉。

在街道上兜了幾圈，暴亂決定先去蒐集點資訊，依照卡爾頓慣有的行事作風來看，電視或報紙上會有他需要的訊息，至少他可不認為發生了這麼大的意外後，他還能用卡爾頓的身體大搖大擺地回到生命基金會而沒有任何阻礙。

那時候沒有把現場所有人殺掉是自己太大意了，當時認為上火箭的事情是勝券在握，不會有任何變數，共生體中卻出了個叛徒。如果在爆炸核心的自己跟卡爾頓能活下來，猛毒跟他那該死的宿主肯定也是。

這也表示當天的消息八成早已被散播出去了。

那他也只能盡可能快地補救一切，在還沒太遲以前。

 

「……以上為董事會做出的決議，謝謝各位。」確認無人反對的董事代表發表完董事決議後，叫來秘書準備讓對方去安排記者會。

然而講台側邊的門應聲打開，暴亂頂著卡爾頓略顯蒼白的臉，摀著胸口踉蹌地走進會議室。

「德瑞克？」董事代表吃驚地看著滿手鮮血的卡爾頓，「你這是……發生什麼事了？」

「說來話長……」暴亂瞥了眼沾滿自己雙手的鮮血，剛才也許下手得太重了一點，「先幫我個……忙。」

「快、快送醫！」見卡爾頓的臉色越來越蒼白，董事代表緊急讓來人幫忙攙扶，暴亂也順勢配合著身子一軟倒下。

卡爾頓被送往與生命基金會密切合作的醫院進行治療，住在極為隱密的單人病房內，執行長遭襲的訊息被董事會緊急封鎖，原本打算召開記者會的決議也被迫中止。

手術後的卡爾頓很快地清醒了過來，董事會代表一接到消息便立刻前來關心慰問，只要是明眼人都能知道他真正擔心的是什麼。

「我們就省略一些客套話怎麼樣？」讓閒雜人等全數離開的卡爾頓的眼神與過去截然不同，彷彿變了一個人，毫不掩飾的殺氣讓董事會代表立刻沉了臉，「告訴我現況，那我就會說出你想知道的事情。」

「德瑞克，這次的事情已經紙包不住火了，必須有人承擔一切。」似乎是發現沒有演戲的必要，董事會代表毫不避諱地說出實情，「明天一早，新聞就會發出去，為了生命基金會……」

「我應該主動辭職？」卡爾頓瞪著面前的人類，強行壓下想即刻將這個人的腦袋咬下的衝動，「你真的單純到認為讓我當替罪羔羊就能解決一切？」

「你可以嘗試。」卡爾頓露出挑釁的笑容，「由我一手建立的公司，我也能讓他一夕之間全毀。試試看，然後仔細瞧瞧有誰能夠倖免。」

董事代表被卡爾頓這樣的氣勢嚇著了，他一直認為隻身一人的卡爾頓已經再無靠山，加上盡忠的崔斯那幫人已經在追捕共生體的過程中被剷除得差不多了，難道還有什麼他所不知道的勢力在卡爾頓背後給他撐腰？

簡單地權衡後，代表暫時擱置了打算一口氣扳倒卡爾頓的想法，「就算如此，我們也必須給大眾一個交代。」

「你以為我不知道這種事嗎？」卡爾頓毫不客氣的語氣讓董事代表感到被冒犯，然而還不清楚對方手中有多少牌的他仍然不敢輕舉妄動，「公布火箭操控室的影片，那一切都是由不知名的入侵者導致的，說到這份上了，你應該很清楚該如何處理？」

「或者要公開由於董事貪汙使得火箭製造必須偷工減料，導致上次的火箭意外的證據也不是不行。」見董事代表開始猶豫，卡爾頓輕笑著做出送客的手勢，「由你決定。」

 

當日下午，暴亂從病房中的電視裡看見的董事代表出席的記者會。

如他所料，董事代表將該次事件歸於遭到外力入侵的「意外」，並公布了事件經過的監視器畫面，同時表示執行長遇襲受傷正住院休養中，對本次意外致上十分的歉意。

暴亂關上電視躺在病床上。儘管事情暫時按照預想進行了，他卻沒能高興起來。

卡爾頓依舊昏迷著，絲毫沒有要清醒的徵象。

他懷疑卡爾頓就像他的前幾個宿主一樣喪失了自我，但這次的情況與過去相比又十分地不同。前幾個宿主在他寄生的瞬間便因為他強制融合而死，但卡爾頓不一樣，他是如此完美地與自己匹配，保有自我的意識，同時讓他體會到了將力量發揮到極致的暢快感。

像這樣與自己契合的宿主怕是很難再找到另一個。暴亂猶豫著，他從卡爾頓的記憶中清楚地讀到了那些同伴們的死因，多半都是由於寄宿到了不適宜的宿主導致。也許他能因為自身的強大自由地換宿主，但誰也沒能保證在卡爾頓之外還能找到哪個長久寄宿都能完好如初、又能提供自己足夠資源的人選。

他暫且擱置了扼殺尚處於昏迷狀態宿主的想法，忍耐著人類宿主傷口所傳來的刺痛感，閉上眼。

還需要點時間。他還需要時間想想，該怎麼處理那該死的共生體背叛者，還有怎麼利用這個男人的一切重新安排返回母星的計畫。

 

數日後，被醫生判斷沒有大礙的卡爾頓總算可以離開醫院返家，董事們前來拜訪，甚至送上了幾套昂貴的新裝，卡爾頓從中選了套穿上，冷漠地掃視了面前的所有人後，在保鑣的護送下搭上專車返家。

卡爾頓坐在車內，手指按著胸口剛出現癒合跡象的傷口。那麻癢刺痛的感覺讓暴亂在醫院中興起了無數次想用黏液修復的念頭，只是礙於人類繁瑣無用的檢查流程暫時作罷。想著，暴亂由指腹漫出了黏液滲入衣物內將剛開始癒合的傷口修復完畢後，放鬆地靠上椅背。

他看著身上的西裝，整了整袖口。

回到家後首先得把這身不合卡爾頓品味的衣服換掉。

既然要透過卡爾頓的記憶模仿他生活，任何細節都不能被遺漏。在他清醒以前，所有的一切都必須如常，如此等他清醒後才有可能立刻配合自己執行計畫——即便他再也無法醒來，也能取代這傢伙按照自己的意思隨心所欲。

暴亂滿意地笑了起來，嘴角彎起如同初見卡爾頓時那般似笑非笑的弧度。

輕而易舉。


	3. Hopeless

扮成卡爾頓生活的期間，暴亂不僅一次對自己過分的耐心感到懷疑。

他十分確信自己可以直接取代卡爾頓——也就不需要像現在刻意按照對方的形象行動——甚至只要自己想，憑一己之力也有辦法在短時間內將人類趕盡殺絕，只留下少數豢養，要帶回母星或佔領地球都不是問題。

但是他沒有，他不僅沒有取代卡爾頓，也沒有就此展開他的屠殺計畫。

這讓他感到十分意外。一直以來，他的耐心從來不會用於族人以外的其他物種上。

也許是自己的族人並無移居地球的迫切性，或者他只是趁著這個空檔，好整以暇地探索要如何讓人類束手無策地臣服，以最節省力氣的方式掠奪所有他所想要的東西。

屠殺會是最快速的方法，但他也並不會自大到認為人類不會有任何形式的反擊。

在卡爾頓的記憶中，他最擅長的做法多是溫和地侵略、滲透，然後神不知鬼不覺地給敵手致命的一擊，慣用牽制的手法逼迫人們直面自己的過失，投鼠忌器地掙扎於他的股掌之間。他巧妙地讓敵手耗費時間苦惱，然後等處理掉最急迫的事件後，才優雅地將手中掙扎的鼠輩捏碎，交由下人清理乾淨。

不得不說，暴亂很欣賞卡爾頓的謀略，以及那像是所有一切都以他為中心運行著、毫無例外的餘裕。

也許是出自於好奇這種異於自己習慣的手法究竟能發揮多少作用，暴亂耐著性子等待，利用卡爾頓的職務之便，找了醫學領域的權威，以宿主的背景與財力作為誘因，引誘這些權威提供所有他需要的資訊，打算藉此找出卡爾頓至今仍昏迷不醒的原因。

他並不是沒想過要假他人之手來達成目的，只不過人類醫學的專業劃分非常複雜，要這麼做得召集一個特殊的醫療團隊，雖然一次掌控多個人類進行沒什麼問題，但讓一群人同時留有長時間的記憶空白恐怕不是那麼好打發的。

還有一些瑣碎的原因，例如高頻率的檢查儀器、想個理由說服醫療團隊替一個單純只有軀幹受傷的人檢查腦部等等。過度繁瑣又無意義，精心規畫這些用處不大的東西對他而言只是浪費時間。

比起在短時間內藉研究計畫之名收集那些人腦部記憶，成立醫療團隊這件事更為複雜。

人類的知識不算是什麼，收集整理頃刻間就能完成。借助卡爾頓的聰資，大概只會更加容易。

只是可惜了卡爾頓對人類的興趣不大，否則他可以直接利用卡爾頓的記憶給他做治療。

 

一陣敲門聲打斷了暴亂的思緒，想起下午有約的他換上卡爾頓慣用的微笑看向來者，那是位面容姣好的女醫師，一頭烏黑的捲髮簡單地紮了起來，讓暴亂想起他寄生過的那個醫護人員，「我能進去嗎？德瑞克先生。」

暴亂點了點頭，獲得他的准許後，醫師走了進來，向他伸出纖細的手掌，微笑，「很榮幸可以為您服務，聽說您想談談關於腦神經的問題？」

「沒錯。」暴亂禮貌性地回握，請醫師到沙發上坐下。

暴亂十分厭倦這些無意義的談話，他最想做的就是直接用毒液蒐集這個醫師的記憶，然後把人趕出辦公室外。簡單粗暴，但後遺症大概會多得讓他措手不及。他還有更重要的事情要做，可不能被一時的脾氣給破壞了。

暴亂思索著他近期所獲得的資訊，對照卡爾頓的行事作風，略為傾身，「是這樣的，生命基金會打算提出一項與人腦相關的計畫。特別是處於昏迷或是植物人這樣的患者。」

見到對方意外的表情，暴亂繼續說：「生命基金會打算為這樣的人研發出更新的醫療技術，協助這些受困在大腦之中的人們脫離牢籠，回到社會中。」

「除此之外，」暴亂用手指輕輕地摩娑著下唇，卡爾頓的情況太特殊，對照現存的個案也很難找到一個適當的病稱，「我印象中似乎還有一種無故昏迷的案例？」

「沒有任何原因就陷入昏迷，撇除施打藥物、中毒或外傷等狀況……」暴亂瞇起眼睛觀察著醫師的表情，當他看見醫師陷入思考後，他停了下來，等待對方的回應。

醫師思忖了一會兒後，驚訝地笑了笑，「噢、您該不會是想說睡美人症候群？」

「就是這個。」儘管暴亂不清楚那是什麼，不過、等會兒就能清楚了，「包含睡美人病症以及昏迷、植物人等病症，我們想邀請腦科權威之一的你成為我們的醫學顧問。」

「在那之前，我需要一些你提供相關的研究經驗成果或者計畫資料。」他稍稍地壓低聲音，「以我個人而言，我對於你提出的基因性刺激療法十分有興趣。」

見醫生露出欣喜的表情，暴亂的笑容更深了。

他起身向醫師伸出手，「希望我們能合作愉快。」

「十分感謝您的賞識，真的。」女醫生感激地握上卡爾頓的手，暴亂趁勢鑽入醫生的體內，並在卡爾頓完全倒下以前回到他的身上。

「德瑞克先生？」醫生似乎沒有察覺腦中幾秒的空白，連忙攙扶有些踉蹌的卡爾頓。

「我沒事。謝謝你的關心。」暴亂重新用卡爾頓的身體站好，臉色蒼白地捂著胸口，「不過是點舊傷，休息一會兒就沒事了。」

「需要幫您叫救護車嗎？」醫師擔憂地看著他，他則輕輕地搖搖頭：「不用了，我稍後就會去找私人醫師。」

「實在不好意思，我本該親自送你出去的……」稍嫌醫師煩人的暴亂用卡爾頓那張無害的臉虛弱地皺起眉頭，略為刻意地減緩語速。果不其然地，醫師立刻客氣地請他留步，再次表達自己的感謝後識相地道別、離開辦公室。

等醫師離開後，暴亂重新調整卡爾頓身體的狀態，鬆開勒得有些緊的領帶，放鬆地坐在沙發上檢視剛從醫師身上掠奪來的相關記憶。

他排除了植物人與腦損傷造成的昏迷等選項，卻發現醫師的記憶中並沒有太多關於睡美人症候群的資料，雖然是腦部權威，但幾乎都是些針對腦損傷的研究，對於睡美人症候群也只是概略地了解，沒有太多有價值的資訊。

可至少他勉強算是有了頭緒。八位權威醫師的記憶總該能讓他找出讓卡爾頓清醒的方法了。

 

一夜的研究無果，暴亂煩躁地看著躺在床上熟睡的卡爾頓。為了扮演這個人類，他已經很久沒有正常地進食，只用卡爾頓家中的食物勉強應付著。

那些死肉的味道只令他作嘔，即便熟食也無法蓋去死肉特有的臭味。

他現在非常想要吃點人的內臟，如果能吃腦是在好不過的……想到這裡，暴亂重新回到卡爾頓的身體裡，打算趁著凌晨外出覓食。

但他不過剛起身，他就發現身上多了個移動中的小紅點，小紅點精準地在卡爾頓的胸口停下，接著一個極高速的東西電掣風馳而來——

 

卡爾頓悶哼一聲撞上牆壁，軟軟地倒下。

幾個持槍的蒙面人依照指示闖入卡爾頓的臥室確認他的生命跡象。

他們找到了在牆上留下大片血跡的卡爾頓屍體，其中一人伸手打算探測卡爾頓脈搏，一抹黑影突然迅速地由卡爾頓身後的牆上一閃而過，他奇怪地看著牆上的血跡憑空消失，正想伸手確認，大量的液體卻從背後濺了他一身，「搞什麼鬼？」

他皺著眉回頭，卻迎面對上了不斷湧著血的肢體斷面，「這、是……」

一個巨大的銀灰色怪物，正大口大口地吞下他同伴的腦袋，還用極長的舌頭舔淨嘴邊的血漬。

「噢、看看我，忽略了你真是抱歉。」暴亂學著卡爾頓，用他那張猙獰的臉露出笑容，只可惜那似乎無法如同卡爾頓般溫和中帶著戲謔，反倒是更加陰險恐怖，他張開滿佈利齒的嘴，吞下那人尚未發出的慘叫。

飽餐一頓後，暴亂回到卡爾頓的面前，斷肢噴出的血泉濺了卡爾頓一臉血漬，他簡單地用毒液抹去那些污漬，回到卡爾頓的體內撿起那幾個倒楣鬼留下的無線電。

「凱、回報狀況。」無線電另一頭的人似乎不知道這邊發生了什麼，持續地要求回報。

暴亂看著一地的屍體，總覺得意猶未盡，不過……他想試試卡爾頓的那套做法，是不是能每次都成功。

「任務目標已死亡。」暴亂代替那些屍體回道。

「好、那快點撤退，必須在被發現前離開。」

真想把那個狙擊手吃進肚子裡。暴亂想了想，再吃一個？

 

狙殺卡爾頓後，狙擊手立刻收起他的狙擊裝扮離開大樓。

對狙擊手而言，除了事前準備以外的滯留都會為自己帶來風險，目標是否已死只要交給那些人去作確認就行。

他只是收錢辦事的人，該做的事情完成後走人就好。

但他的小小願望似乎沒能傳達到老天耳裡。

本應被他狙擊死去的人神不知鬼不覺地從暗處出現，身上沾滿了大量的血污，滿臉笑容地向他走來。

「你到底是誰？」狙擊手緩緩地後退，一手悄悄地伸向背後。狙擊手永遠都有備用的短槍，不為什麼，就是為了應對被發現時必須近距離搏鬥的狀況。

「卡爾頓德瑞克。你不是知道嘛？」卡爾頓淡淡地掃視了狙擊手的裝備，蹙起眉頭，「沒有無線電？」

「我不知道你在說什麼……」話剛落，狙擊手立刻抽出短槍朝著卡爾頓連開數槍，很快地，以為自己成功打中對方的狙擊手發現到他所射出的子彈全被一面銀灰色的盾牌擋下，而槍中所剩的子彈大概只剩三發。

「結束了？」卡爾頓慢慢地收回盾牌，而狙擊手這才發現那面盾牌的尾端正連在德瑞克的身上，這超出了他所能理解的範圍，他現在只想逃，用任何方法都行，只要逃離這個男人的眼前就行。

「不不不……你不能逃跑。」一個低沉的聲音從他耳邊響起，狙擊手寒毛直豎，他開始後悔接下這個任務，然而、一切都太遲了，「但謝謝你。」

謝謝我？狙擊手感覺到眼前出現了一道曙光，這是不是代表他能夠活下去了？

「感謝老天……」狙擊手笑了起來，而這是他留在世上的最後身影。

 

「這樣夠嗎？」卡爾頓對著回到自己身上的暴亂問道，「我可以為你找到更多食物。」

「不需要。」暴亂看著總算清醒的卡爾頓，滿意地舔去自己臉上的血污，「這樣就夠了。」

「如果你有需要儘管開口。」卡爾頓微笑著，「也謝謝你，為我做了這麼多。」

「哼嗯……我是為了我的目標。」暴亂鑽回卡爾頓體內，心情十分複雜，「你要怎麼處置那些人？」

「你說想暗殺我的那些嗎？」卡爾頓慢慢地走下樓梯，「我們要連根拔起。」

斬草除根？暴亂很滿意卡爾頓的想法，「好主意。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

【番外篇】Sleeping Beauty

 

傍晚時分，回到家中的暴亂循著卡爾頓的記憶使用筆記型電腦調查睡美人症候群的資料，就著搜尋結果細細地讀了起來。 

 **_…_ ** **_…_ ** **_要破除詛咒，一個真心的吻是十分重要的。_ **  

暴亂看著這段文字皺起了眉頭。吻？人類的治療方式還真是特殊，這個行為就能讓人從昏迷中清醒？基於對療法的懷疑，暴亂繼續讀下去 

 **_…_ ** **_…_ ** **_給予睡美人_ ** **_一個吻_ ** **_後，睡美人極長的眼睫毛_ ** **_輕輕地顫_ ** **_著_ ** **_，眨了眨眼睛，清醒過來。_ **  

這麼簡單？暴亂疑惑地再看了一次，發現那就是讓睡美人清醒過來的方法後，他驅使著卡爾頓的身體躺在床上，凝聚出他原本那個銀灰色的半身型態。 

沒了暴亂操控的卡爾頓靜靜地躺在床上，雙眼輕輕地閉著，長長的睫毛自然地垂下，深邃的五官以及厚薄適中的嘴唇，在這張臉上勾勒出美麗的容顏。 

暴亂低下頭，看著這個在性格上與他極為相似的人類，緩緩地靠近。 

直到即將觸上卡爾頓嘴唇的那瞬間，暴亂還是忍不住懷疑地起身回頭看向方才給予他解答的電腦。 

總覺得哪裡搞錯了。他迅速地竄回卡爾頓的身體，重新檢視幾個不同的結果。 

卡爾頓德瑞克似乎沒有讀童話的經驗。這是暴亂唯一的結論。撇除他發現這只是個童話故事，而他剛才卻差點就照著內容執行時感到的難堪，他傾向理性地檢視卡爾頓的大腦沒有及時發現錯誤的原因。 

人類總是喜歡用些奇怪的代稱。終於使用正確關鍵字找到結果的暴亂煩躁地想。 

 


	4. Awake

第一次醒來的時候，卡爾頓只感覺到胸口上一陣劇痛，隨即又昏了過去。

再次睜開眼睛，他發現自己正站在漆黑的樓梯間，而銀灰色的共生體夥伴正直勾勾地盯著自己，讓他不禁懷疑自己臉上是不是有些什麼。

「你醒了？」暴亂慢慢地逼近，一雙銀白色的眼睛瞇了起來，「為什麼？」

卡爾頓疑惑地蹙起眉，「我不太明白你的意思。」

「算了。」暴亂放棄解釋，儘管他還是對於原因有些好奇。

「這裡是哪裡？」卡爾頓抬頭向上望，他似乎能聽見有個人正從上面快速地下樓，他轉而望向自己的共生體夥伴，「需要我做什麼嗎？」

「甚麼都不用，我會看著辦。」暴亂回到卡爾頓的身體裡。人類實在是很難掌控的生物，擅自昏迷又擅自清醒，「讓我操控你的身體就行。」

「沒問題。」卡爾頓安靜地站著，隨即感到自己的意識像被蒙上了一層薄紗，身體不由自主地移動到明亮處，彎起嘴角向來者微笑。

看見對方身上的狙擊裝備，卡爾頓似乎能猜得出幾成事情的經過。

他的身上也沾滿了深色髒污，看來大概是血跡之類的東西，是自己的嗎？還是別人的？

「別人的。」暴亂在腦中回應道。

 **原來如此。** 發現自己能夠用想法與暴亂溝通的卡爾頓輕笑了幾聲。

 **他大概想用短槍或匕首偷襲，狙擊手都習慣留個保險，但依照距離來看，應該是前者。** 卡爾頓看了對方與自己之間的距離後，簡單地分析。 **理論上，狙擊手會留有無線電與隊友聯絡，即時地傳遞訊息，要是任務失敗就能啟動備用方案。**

「是嗎。」暴亂想起剛才那些人的無線電，如果真是這樣，這個傢伙應該已經收到了卡爾頓被暗殺完畢的消息才對。那就得防止他回報卡爾頓還活著的事情了。

但暴亂掃視過狙擊手的全身後，沒有發現類似的東西。

「沒看到。」暴亂疑惑地皺起眉頭，「藏起來了？」

 **或許。** 卡爾頓看著狙擊手藏在身後的手。 **但看來不是。**

「這樣的話就好辦多了。」

狙擊手抽出短槍的瞬間，暴亂立刻在卡爾頓面前展出一面堅硬的盾牌，多數的子彈都深深地嵌入盾牌中，槍聲停下後，暴亂原本打算放下盾牌，但被卡爾頓阻止了。

 **依照槍型，他應該還剩下幾發子彈。** 卡爾頓說明著。

「我不會讓他有機會使用的。」暴亂分出了一部份的毒液由暗處接近狙擊手，並慢慢地收回面前的盾牌。

靠近狙擊手比想像中的更簡單，暴亂輕輕地滲入，正好發現對方打算逃跑的意圖。

「不不不……你不能逃跑。」暴亂緩緩地在狙擊手身後凝聚出半身，用低沉的聲音在他耳邊說，他將身體的控制權還給卡爾頓，然後，他想起那發狙擊子彈。

雖然當時的暴亂及時地阻止子彈射進卡爾頓體內，但衝擊的力道還是讓卡爾頓撞上牆壁，發出了聲悶哼。

他原本以為那是自己在卡爾頓體內受到衝擊所發出的，不過仔細一想，也許就是那時候讓卡爾頓受到刺激醒過來了也不一定。

「但謝謝你。」暴亂低聲地說，謝謝你破壞我的興致，提前揭曉謎底。

「感謝老天……」狙擊手笑了起來，暴亂十分喜歡急轉直下的悲劇，這會讓他心情大好。

他咬下狙擊手笑著的腦袋，沾滿血的嘴彎起了猙獰恐怖的笑容。

 

心滿意足之後，暴亂回到卡爾頓身上。

「這樣夠嗎？」卡爾頓對著回到自己身上的暴亂問道，儘管暴亂大概已經先吃過幾個人了，但他完全不排斥讓對方再多吃點，「我可以為你找到更多食物。」

「不需要。」暴亂看著卡爾頓，滿意地舔去自己臉上的血污，有氣氛地食用過程似乎會讓食物更美味，「這樣就夠了。」

「如果你有需要儘管開口。」卡爾頓微笑，這世界上不需要的人類很多，他十分確定暴亂的食物完全不會短缺。

「也謝謝你，為我做了這麼多。」雖然他很想問他們是怎麼從那場爆炸中活下來的，但他更想要先確認這些打算暗殺自己的人到底是誰。

距離爆炸當日大概過了一段時間，否則暗殺隊伍是不會那麼快出現的，怎麼說也該認為自己已經命喪意外才對。所以很肯定的，暴亂做了些什麼讓對方按捺不住而蠢蠢欲動。

「哼嗯……我是為了我的目標。」暴亂鑽回卡爾頓體內，這樣突然的感謝讓他心情十分複雜，他可沒有特地為了這個人類做什麼，一切都是為了自己，「你要怎麼處置那些人？」

「你說想暗殺我的那些嗎？」卡爾頓瞥了一眼倒在地上的無頭屍體，轉身慢慢地走下樓梯。

卡爾頓將董事會的每個人都想過一遍。他不是不清楚這些人的野心，之前放置的時間太久了，讓他們誤以為有力量跟自己對抗。

「我們要連根拔起。」把他們所以為的力量核心徹底瓦解，連東山再起的想法也不敢再有。

斬草除根？暴亂十分滿意卡爾頓那充滿破壞性的想法，「好主意。」


	5. Eradication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！請注意！！  
> Chapter 05 有一點身虐，所以會介意的小夥伴請繞道QQ  
> 剛剛忘記說了，切番茄切到一半才想到 OTZ

卡爾頓並未如暴亂預期地立即動身將那群鼠輩剷除乾淨，反倒是回到家中，查看那些少了腦袋的屍體。

他撿起地上沾著血的無線電，熟練地拆除電源，「他們應該有確認過任務狀況，以目前為主都沒有出現更多暗殺者來看……你告訴他們任務完成了，對嗎？」

一個沒有回音的隊伍只會被當作任務失敗，派遣第二波暗殺者前來補救，長期跟崔斯合作下來，這點概念還是有的。

「沒錯。」暴亂看著卡爾頓鬆手，任憑拆解完的無線電落下，在他的褲腳濺上了少許血汙。

「很好，那我們可以慢慢來。」卡爾頓毫不在意地走過屍體，檢視窗戶玻璃上的彈痕，現在讓他比較煩惱的是怎麼清理這些無頭屍體，他唯一能想到的是崔斯，但自從他去處理艾迪布洛克之後就再也沒聽到過他的消息。

大概是像這些屍體一樣了。卡爾頓發現自己連難過的情緒都沒有，只是惋惜少了個可以幫忙處理骯髒事的助手。

 

確認暫時沒有需要立刻處理的事情後，卡爾頓給自己換了身乾淨的藏青色西裝。

「你在做什麼？」暴亂不太懂，換身乾淨的衣服可以理解，但為什麼是西裝？

「換衣服？」卡爾頓替自己繫上灰藍色的緞面領帶，偏著頭回答。

「不是這個。」暴亂耐著性子等對方跟自己解釋，他為什麼要突然換西裝？如果是要去剷除那些餘黨，衣服怎樣都無所謂。

「大約一個小時之後我們要參加緊急召開的董事會議，衣容是基本禮儀。」卡爾頓整了整微皺的衣角，「我們還有點時間，告訴我關於這陣子的事吧？」

「比如……」卡爾頓摸著胸口還在發疼的位置，「他們是怎麼知道我沒死的？」

「說來話長。」暴亂懶得解釋，但沒有任何資訊的卡爾頓似乎無法好好地處理這件事，「你只需要知道，外界認為你是個胸口有巨大傷痕的無辜執行長就行了。」

巨大傷痕？卡爾頓蹙眉，他不記得剛才更衣的時候曾在自己身上看過什麼傷痕，不如說他的身體好得一點都不像是從爆炸中劫後餘生的模樣，甚至連狙擊的彈痕也沒有，「傷痕？」

他知道暴亂應該做了些什麼，但光是這點資訊不太能拼湊出來龍去脈。

「假裝一切都跟你無關是最簡單的，反正真相只有猛毒跟他的低等宿主知道。」暴亂盯著表情沒什麼太大起伏的卡爾頓，「除掉他們很容易，只要你還擁有原本的一切。」

「他們的確是個問題。」卡爾頓不否認，他甚至不確定艾迪布洛克這個人是否還活著，但連接近爆炸源的他們還活得好好的，這表示他至少得先預設這個人與他的共生體都還活著。

所以董事會很可能是為了處理艾迪布洛克揭露的消息而要撤換自己……只可惜被暴亂搞砸了。

有必要去確認一下。想到這裡，卡爾頓自顧自地回到臥室，打開沾著血的筆記型電腦查詢生命基金會的最新新聞。

果不其然地，艾迪布洛克成了英雄，他揭露了生命基金會使用人體實驗的一切，還有照片為證……這倒是挺棘手的，不過幸虧暴亂及時讓自己活著出現在螢幕前，被他抓著把柄的研究人員應該不敢輕舉妄動。

他不是不明白董事會的心理，畢竟現在只要殺了自己，所有爛攤子都可以推給死人。

噢、真是個好辦法，不是嗎？

「我不會讓他們得逞的。」察覺到卡爾頓想法的暴亂忍不住說道，為了他們的目的，卡爾頓的地位是不容許出任何意外的。

「當然。」卡爾頓看著身旁的共生體夥伴，他十分感激暴亂沒有在爆炸後就將他棄之於不顧，然而他也不會天真地認為那是他們之間在短時間內培養出的情誼導致的結果。

只要他失去了現在的優勢，死亡也不過是他眾多下場的其中一個選項而已。

感受到卡爾頓想法的暴亂不由得生氣了起來，每一句都是事實，也都那麼地刺耳。

沒錯，他們的關係建立於利益之上，除此之外沒有其他。暴亂決定無視自己的情緒，將注意力專注在對他來說最重要的事情上。

「如果你待會兒必須參加董事會。」暴亂凝聚出銳利的刀刃，指著卡爾頓脆弱的頸部，那個他數次想直接劃開的部位，「我們得重製你身上的傷痕。」

「半癒合的疤痕非常有說服力。」他不否認自己現在正帶著情緒，現在的他非常想看卡爾頓痛苦的表情，「癒合也只要一瞬間。」

「你要我現在把你挑好的西裝劃爛，還是自己把衣服脫了？」暴亂危險地瞇起眼睛，對上卡爾頓平靜的雙眼，忍不住移開視線，「我的耐心有限。」

 

銳利的刀鋒劃下，劇烈的疼痛讓卡爾頓的臉色瞬間慘白，他強忍痛楚撐著牆，感覺到溫熱的血不斷地從傷口泉湧而出，他反射性地抬起手按著自己的傷口，肌膚掀起的觸感讓他不由得發笑。

這個傷口的確十分有說服力。卡爾頓靠在牆上看著絲毫沒有動作的暴亂，劇痛正侵蝕著他的意志力。

他會不會就這樣死在這裡呢？

跟卡爾頓共感的暴亂並不是沒感受到宿主的痛苦，但這對他來說還遠不及高頻音波造成的難受。反倒是看著宿主乏力地沿著牆滑下時，他覺得有種不知名的情緒正在擴散。

但他想報復這個讓他感受到不快的低下人類，想讓他更痛苦一點，好發現沒有了他，由生而死只是一瞬間的事。

真正有需求的人是你，卡爾頓德瑞克。而不是他這個隨處都能找到宿主的共生體。

然而當他對上卡爾頓抬起的蒼白臉龐時，身體卻不由自主地滲出毒液為那個完全沒打算出聲求饒的宿主治療。

他大概連被自己殺死都不會有怨言。暴亂冷著臉把傷口半癒合的宿主拉起來，忍著想把他完全治癒的衝動，逼著他去浴室清理身上的血汙。

 

生命基金會在早上八點緊急召開了董事會議，董事會除了卡爾頓德瑞克外共十二名董事全數到齊。

然而就在會議開始前五分鐘，一名穿著藏青色西裝的男子慢慢地踱進會議室，走上主席台。

「很高興各位這麼準時。」卡爾頓德瑞克微笑著看向場下，「事實上，在今天稍早，我在家中遭人暗殺。」

聽著近似音效的驚呼聲，卡爾頓忍不住笑出來，「幸運的是，我只受到一點小傷，但那些暗殺者就不那麼幸運了……」

「這次的緊急會議不是我召開的。」他攤手，無奈地搖頭，「這次的會議目的是什麼呢？代表。」

「這……」董事代表震驚得說不出話來。這跟原本說好的不一樣，他只是代替大家召開董事會，但整件事聽下來，卡爾頓德瑞克認為就是召開會議的自己想暗殺他，「不是我，德瑞克。」

「那是誰？」卡爾頓收起笑容，這群人就是沒辦法安份過生活就好，「告訴我。」

「或者你們之中的誰想告訴我？」掃視過台下所有人後，卡爾頓重新戴上了客套的笑容，「不想說也無所謂，反正我猜，我們很快就會有客人了。」

剛說完，會議室的人立刻被碰地打開，十幾名拿著槍的黑衣人闖了進來，同時將槍口對準台上的卡爾頓。

卡爾頓笑容不減，讚賞地拍著手，「好效率。」

「不過……」卡爾頓皺起眉頭，食指抵在唇前，「怎麼辦，我沒有邀請你們呢？」

「不准動！丟掉武器！」持槍的員警幾乎是緊接著闖入，卡爾頓按下手中的遙控器，會議室的霧面玻璃瞬間轉為透明，數十名警力正包圍著會議室，發現情勢不對的黑衣人權衡後紛紛放下武器，舉著雙手投降。

見狀，警方立刻上前壓制，全數押解回警局偵訊。

 

一切進行得異常順利。當日下午，黑衣人受訊後供出雇傭他們的董事，然而當警方來到住處打算拘捕到案時卻發現該名董事倒在一片血泊中，早已失去了生命跡象。而一旁放著他的遺書，坦承過去曾利用職權之便進行非人道的試驗，遭到卡爾頓德瑞克發現後欲殺人滅口，接連失敗後發現大勢已去，不想接受法律制裁故自裁。

事後，生命基金會發出聲明，指出艾迪布洛克所揭露之一切事件皆為該名董事個人行為，原受指控的卡爾頓德瑞克執行長因傷住院留有紀錄，不在場證明屬實，為此對大眾深感抱歉，傷癒後將針對生命基金會進行改革，杜絕類似情事再次發生。

 

躺在自己房間的床上，卡爾頓翻閱著多份由不同醫師所提出的研究計畫，微微地皺起眉頭。

他不記得自己曾經找過這些醫生，也不明白為什麼這些醫生要提出自己在昏迷及植物人等病症上的研究成果，甚至還有一個他從沒看過的特殊病稱。

「如果是我誤會的話我道歉……」卡爾頓看向身旁正讀著資料的暴亂，「這些是不是你……」

「不知道。」暴亂煩躁地瞪了卡爾頓一眼，「下一頁。」

啊、原來如此。卡爾頓了然於心地點點頭。

「等傷好了，我會立刻著手我們的計畫的。」卡爾頓放下手中的資料，卻遭受暴亂抗議的瞪視，「你對這些資料有興趣嗎？」

「沒有！」暴亂伸出觸手將資料收到一邊，打算等卡爾頓睡著了以後再看，他一點都不想被知道他在這個人類身上花過多少心思。

「我認為要東山再起需要點時間，從昨天開始生命基金會的股價就一直處於下跌的狀態。」卡爾頓惋惜地說著，要不是被自己的研究人員背叛了，艾迪布洛克根本就不會是個威脅，「但我會盡快進行的。」

「你希望的話我也可以立刻替你把傷治好。」暴亂還是不太高興卡爾頓這種每日彙報的態度，他並沒有逼他非得在短時間內送他上太空把共生體大軍帶回地球。而且那道他製造出的傷痕現在怎麼看怎麼礙眼，現在他總想起卡爾頓那張蒼白的臉。

「不。」卡爾頓搖搖頭，「這道傷讓他慢慢好就行了。」

「我需要這道傷。」卡爾頓摸著還隱隱作痛的胸口，「這是我們東山再起的其中一張牌。」

「這要留到什麼時候？」要不是卡爾頓表明後續還會再用到這道傷痕，他早就讓這道傷癒合完全了。

「你很在意嗎？」卡爾頓意外地挑起眉，他以為宿主受傷對共生體來說沒什麼影響，「我認為讓他自己癒合就行了，或許會留下一點疤痕，但我無所謂。」

「共生體與宿主共感。」暴亂冷冷地拋下這句話後便退回卡爾頓體內。

這是他也感覺得到疼痛的意思？卡爾頓想了想。看來明天得去拿點止痛藥才行了。

愚蠢的傢伙。暴亂煩躁地想。


	6. Moonlight

 

卡爾頓清醒後整整一周，暴亂被迫跟著卡爾頓為了公事東奔西走，據卡爾頓所言，這些忙碌十分必要，因為那是生命基金會能夠東山再起重現往日風采的機會。

其中也包含了對他未兌現的承諾。

暴亂完全同意卡爾頓這麼做。不用特別去探查記憶，他也能夠想像卡爾頓從創立生命基金會到爬上現在這個位置花了多少時間跟心力，要將這幾乎毀於一旦的基金會重新站穩，會這麼忙碌也是預料中的事。

畢竟對當時的他來說，最重要的還是讓卡爾頓清醒，而不是這個搖搖欲墜的基金會。

可是這個人類似乎不像往常那麼泰然自若，他很著急——儘管表面上看不出來，但共生體對於宿主的感覺很敏感——可無論暴亂怎麼去推敲，他都不太明白卡爾頓之所以這麼著急的理由。

他既沒有催促他，把他們送上外太空這件事也並沒有時間限制。

一周下來，暴亂終於看不慣卡爾頓整日埋頭於公事，卻對於自己那未癒合的傷痕置之不理的模樣，於是趁著夜晚卡爾頓入睡時，拿來一些他未處理完的文件消遣時間。

他挑出那些為了找出卡爾頓昏迷原因的資料，比對他從醫師腦中和網路上收集而來的資訊，得出了個令他十分不悅的結論。

人類真是種不厭倦說謊的生物。

太多為著自己利益而寫的內容，誇大優點卻對缺失略過不提，若不是卡爾頓已經醒來了，他肯定會用卡爾頓的名義把人叫來並一口咬掉那些傢伙的腦袋。

暴亂擅自地把那些文件列為駁回，這種垃圾不需要卡爾頓花費他僅存的心力去處理。

他又接著拿了其他份文件來看看——就只是看看，他沒興趣幫別人處理事情，儘管他知道自己能夠做得很好——都是些財務報表，關於合作公司的，上頭密密麻麻的數字與曲線，對暴亂來說實在沒有什麼吸引力。

直到他看見了一份由黑色皮製檔案夾收在角落的文件。

那漆黑的顏色讓他想起背叛者猛毒，不是個太討喜的顏色，相信卡爾頓應該也會有類似的感受。

暴亂小心翼翼地將黑色菱紋的封面翻開，標題的幾個字讓他為之一愣。

「那是意外死亡遺囑。」不知何時醒來的卡爾頓從床上坐了起來，聲音聽上去有些沙啞，他伸手從床頭櫃上的水壺給自己倒杯水，「萬一有那麼一天……」

「不會有。」暴亂抓起資料夾內的文件，粗暴地扯破，「永遠也別想有。」

「你這麼做只是讓我需要多跑一趟律師事務所。」卡爾頓喝下那杯水，潤了潤乾澀的嘴唇，「如果有這麼一天，我希望你不要再像這次一樣浪費力氣替我治療，換個宿主一切都會更簡單。如果是財力的問題……」

「我建議你閉上那張惹人厭的嘴。」暴亂突然用他粗壯的爪子掐住卡爾頓的下顎，威脅意味濃厚地湊近他的臉，原本因為扭曲突起而顯得猙獰的臉變得更加陰森可怕，掐著卡爾頓的手力道緩緩加重，就在卡爾頓以為自己的下巴即將被捏碎的瞬間，他鬆手了，「我要怎麼做，不是你這種低等的傢伙可以決定的。」

「是我逾越了。」卡爾頓揉了揉自己發疼的下顎，看著暴亂單手將檔案夾捏成碎片：「這麼做是在藐視我。」

「如果讓你有那種感受，我很抱歉。」卡爾頓試著平穩地回答，但剛才暴亂的力道似乎太大了點，他的下顎骨也許裂開了，現在連說個字都會疼。

受傷了？暴亂的心裡突然有種奇怪的感受，他不知道該怎麼稱呼這種感覺，只知道現在的自己雖然還在氣頭上，仍舊很在意卡爾頓被自己弄傷的地方，他身上那道傷痕也是。

暴亂看著小心地揉著下顎的卡爾頓，下意識地從卡爾頓的臉上滲出銀灰色的液體，修復了他臉上的傷後，又退回卡爾頓身體裡。

「謝謝。」卡爾頓向暴亂露出一個微笑，沒想到這個舉動卻讓暴亂立刻拉下了臉，瞪著他說：「別誤會了，我們的感覺是共通的。」

「但還是謝謝你。」卡爾頓還是笑著，跟平常面對外人的笑容不同，這是真心的柔和微笑，儘管暴亂始終用冷淡的表情回應，但他無法否認卡爾頓的這個笑容讓他原本被遺囑打壞的心情好了很多，「立遺囑只是個習慣，你也知道的，在生命基金會裡無時無刻都有人嘗試把我拉下來。」

「真正跟隨我的人，他們在意的是理想，不是我。」卡爾頓放下手中的玻璃杯，見暴亂還靜靜地聽著自己說話，他放鬆地靠在枕頭上，「所以如果我希望身後事可以順著我的心意，遺囑是必要手段。」

「你還是要提遺囑嗎？」暴亂危險地瞇起眼睛，「你知道我隨時都能殺了你取而代之。」

「但你沒有。」卡爾頓笑著搖頭，「你太溫柔了，暴亂。跟初見面的時候變得不一樣了。」

不一樣？他的想法始終沒有改變，只要他想要隨時都能取面前這人的性命，掌握他所擁有的資源、完成自己當初想要入侵地球的野心。到底哪裡不一樣了？

「也許我也有一點點改變。」卡爾頓閉上眼睛，「但是我的父親告誡過我，當我將利爪收起的時候，就是我邁入死亡的時候。」

他必須更加努力地用權力鎮壓所有人，剷除所有異己、為達目的不擇手段……達成目標必定將有所犧牲，而如果必要的話，讓他犧牲自己的感覺也無所謂。

暴亂看著自己的爪子發愣，輕輕地握了起來。

「我不能改變，暴亂。」卡爾頓再次睜開雙眼，眼神脆弱而無助，「所以、請只利用我就好，不需要顧慮什麼，那些人類所擁有的無用感情，會使你變得脆弱。」

「謝謝你至今沒有放棄我。」卡爾頓慢慢地躺下，側過身看向窗外，皎潔的月亮高掛在黑夜中，顯得有些刺眼，「如果有下次……請當我只是說些夢話。請放棄我，共生體值得更加堅強的宿主。」

暴亂沒有說話，只是順著卡爾頓的目光望向窗外的月亮，月光柔和而明亮，讓暴亂紊亂的心思穩定了些，他覺得有什麼正梗在胸口，他想對卡爾頓說些什麼，但這麼陌生的自己讓他遲疑了。

他的確不該對宿主產生這種感覺，像卡爾頓所說的，他不應該耗費力氣去修復宿主，而是直接轉移到健康的宿主即可，他有許多選擇，不應該只拘泥在這個人身上。

他現在也開始搞不懂為什麼了，那些不斷產生、看似合理的藉口現在看起來都不堪一擊。為什麼會留下來、為什麼會在卡爾頓沒有醒來的時候迫切地希望他甦醒、又為什麼他會在意那些由自己製造出來的傷痕。

這一切全攪和在一塊兒，想釐清這些比起侵略地球、應付卡爾頓的例行公事要困難上百萬倍，那甚至沒有一定的公式跟規律，宛如鬼魅般憑空出現，卻又不會消失。

暴亂聽著卡爾頓逐漸趨於規律、平穩的呼吸聲，他第一次無視那些身為共生體的理由，來到卡爾頓的身邊，將自己銳利的爪子柔化成類似於人類的柔順手掌，輕輕地觸碰著卡爾頓的臉頰，他迫不及待地想將卡爾頓身上的所有傷痕都一舉消除，但他想起了卡爾頓那張蒼白的臉孔。

這種表情的卡爾頓，他不想再看見。

暴亂對這般希望某個對象完好的自己感到陌生，卻也似乎再也記不得那個無時無刻打鬥的自己，他的體內還是渴望著鮮血、殺戮，但有另一股更加強大的力量壓抑著，慢慢地將那股欲望轉化，讓他更想……做點什麼。

卡爾頓翻了身，平躺在床上，像是他尚未甦醒的時候一樣，閉著那雙有著濃密睫毛的雙眼，深邃的五官在月光的襯托下勾勒出優美的輪廓，還有那平時總掛著若有似無微笑的粉色薄唇。

暴亂想起那個他查到的童話故事，他依稀記得那個故事中，由王子給予公主的吻解除了詛咒，使她得以脫離被禁錮在滿佈荊棘的高塔中，恢復自由之身。

如果能夠讓卡爾頓不再受這些威脅拘束的話，他是不是會更容易露出那個柔和又真心的微笑？

彷彿訂下誓約般，暴亂低下頭，輕輕地吻了卡爾頓的額頭。

「你可以收起你的利爪，卡爾頓。」暴亂喃喃自語地說著，「我不會讓你有死亡的機會，因為你是我的。」

 

「你是我的。」

 

 

 


	7. Take a rest

 

夜半時分，暴亂被卡爾頓不斷上升的體溫驚醒。

卡爾頓輕輕地皺起眉頭，呼吸中添了幾許紊亂。暴亂從歷任宿主身上獲得的記憶中嘗試搞清楚卡爾頓產生這種反應的原因，伸出他銀灰色柔化過的手掌，輕輕地覆在卡爾頓的額上。

他曾在幾任宿主的腦中看過類似的共同行為，似乎是探測對方體溫與自己的差異，用以粗略判斷對方是否發燒的手段，然而他現在的溫度與卡爾頓不相上下，暴露空氣中的部分則逐漸趨近氣溫，實在不是個精確的測量方式。

他退而求其次地探查起卡爾頓的記憶，卻沒有發現任何相關的印象，除了抱著不太舒適的身體繼續讀書、工作以外，就只有昏沉地躺在床上的記憶。這些記憶跟歷任宿主身上所見相差甚遠，讓暴亂開始懷疑卡爾頓是否一直都過著與其他人不同的生活。

暴亂第一次無法從卡爾頓的記憶中找到適用的資訊，即便是之前卡爾頓昏迷的狀況，他也或多或少能夠找到一些初步的概念，然後他就能藉此去找到握有該資訊的人類，取得他所需要的訊息。

值得慶幸的是，暴亂之前從那些醫師身上獲得的資訊中夾帶了些醫學的基礎知識，所以他至少知道如何測量卡爾頓現在的體溫，還有卡爾頓目前的狀況在人類的語言裡稱之為「感冒」。

然而，讓令人費解的是，卡爾頓似乎連測量體溫的基本工具也沒有放在家中。

不僅如此，感冒這件事對於卡爾頓來說似乎只是拖累他進度的麻煩，所以他花了大把時間在預防上，均衡的飲食、固定時間的運動，以及定期補充的保健食品。卻鮮少為了感冒這件事花心思，當感冒打擾行程時，他只會從櫃子裡拿出感冒藥壓抑症狀，喝上比平常更多的水，補充營養品，然後繼續工作。

他連如何休息都不清楚嗎？暴亂盯著由於他微涼的手掌稍微感到舒適而鬆開眉頭的卡爾頓，五味雜陳地沉思著。

他想起稍早卡爾頓的那番話，總覺得這個人似乎除了理想以外，不把自己當一回事。

卡爾頓分明應該害怕被他這樣的外來生物侵占身體、威脅性命，也該擔心自己在沒有任何利用價值時會被他當作額外的食物吞下肚，但卡爾頓從未擔心這些，只擔心那些遠大的計畫是否能夠實現，或者日後這間公司的運轉。

甚至在那份遺囑中，沒有提到卡爾頓的私人財產，只有寫下生命基金會的未來規劃。

他的人生中沒有自己，只有目標。

這讓暴亂感到十分意外，因為就算是為了共生體存續而來到地球的他，也會在意自己要如何在這個世界上活得更好，過著更舒適的生活。

但卡爾頓沒有，他就像個沒有靈魂的機器，一旦啟動了，就僅僅為了目標而運行。

暴亂另外凝聚出一隻手替換染上卡爾頓體溫的手，邊探查著感冒的相關知識，想找出能夠讓卡爾頓恢復健康的方法。等他確認感冒為人體帶來的影響後，他又不那麼想為卡爾頓治病了。

人體的構造不是完美的，但對抗外來侵入物的方式很特別。

感冒就是為了應對這樣的狀況而產生的，只要防禦力足夠，人體頂多需要承受部分不適，撐過以後就會獲得抗體，進而抵禦相似的微小入侵物。

如果這些症狀可以強迫卡爾頓練習休息的話，不那麼急著治療也可以。

卡爾頓身體上的任何改變他都一清二楚，就算發生了什麼嚴重的狀況，他也能夠做出及時反應。

就這麼放著不管也無所謂，不如說、他倒是希望卡爾頓能夠被這個感冒逼得必須休息，那時再來為他治療也行。

 

當早晨溫煦的陽光照入室內的時候，清醒過來的卡爾頓發現自己感冒了。

他並沒有多想，依照自己平日的習慣拖著沉甸甸的身體給自己倒了杯水，拿起感冒藥打算吃下，然而一隻銀灰色的手掌從他手裡抽去感冒藥，低沉的聲音微慍：「你又要用這種東西壓抑症狀？」

「我需要在最好的狀態下進行工作，暴亂。」卡爾頓嘆了口氣，放棄跟自己的共生體拿回感冒藥，反而是給自己開了一盒新的，卻像想到什麼似地慢慢停下動作，「還是……這個會讓你不舒服？」

「讓我不舒服？」暴亂危險的瞇起眼睛，這種人類粗製濫造的東西怎麼可能給自己帶來影響？但他很快地了解了卡爾頓的思考模式，所以他沒有繼續反駁，反而是爽快地承認了這並不存在的事實，「沒錯，這會影響我。比起吃藥，我認為你好好地休息等待症狀過去會更好。」

「我沒辦法這麼做，暴亂。」卡爾頓放下感冒藥，如果不能吃感冒藥，頭腦大概沒辦法在最佳狀態下運轉，只能在今天盡量少做決策類型的工作了，「但我可以不吃藥。」

暴亂瞪著卡爾頓的臉，半晌說不出話來。

「你的工作已經少了一半了。」暴亂指著他昨天替他處理好的部分，昨晚的卡爾頓已經看到他的作為，因此也無須掩飾，「剩下的文件中沒有急件，你完全有時間可以休息。」

「沒錯，但我還是得去工作，今天有三個會議要開。」卡爾頓喝下微涼的水，那刺激了他有些乾澀疼痛的喉嚨，但至少能讓他稍微清醒一點。

不需要吃藥的卡爾頓轉而走向更衣間，挑了套西裝準備給自己換上，然而暴亂再一次地將衣服從卡爾頓的手中抽回放進衣櫥，「那些會議執行長不到也無所謂。別以為我不知道。」

「我需要知道他們的進度。」卡爾頓看著身側的暴亂，他現在的腦袋有些昏沉，實在想不出暴亂三番兩次阻止自己工作的原因，「這跟發射火箭相關。」

「無所謂。」暴亂伸出冰涼的手覆在卡爾頓發燙的額頭上，「會後讓他們來報告就好。」

卡爾頓的感冒症狀比昨天更嚴重了一些，暴亂邊思考著該如何解除卡爾頓身上的感冒症狀，邊等待著卡爾頓主動放棄掙扎好好地休息，畢竟他可不想表現得像是關心卡爾頓的模樣，尤其是在他昨天說過那種話以後。

卡爾頓閉上眼睛，冰涼的觸感雖然讓他感覺好一些，但他卻覺得身體有點發冷，以目前的狀況要不吃藥繼續勉強下去，大概是不太行的，「我知道了。」

 

用電話交代了祕書該處理的事情後，卡爾頓回到床上躺下。

「你該吃點東西。」暴亂在床邊現身，用他冰涼的觸手充當能給卡爾頓降溫的東西，依照之前宿主的記憶來看，那叫冰枕，如果要直接貼上額頭還得多墊條毛巾。實在是太麻煩了，只是要降溫的話，他自己就能辦到。

「等好了再吃。」卡爾頓虛弱地說著，他從來沒有真正地處理過這種狀況，一直以來也沒有人會為他照料這些，能夠吃藥壓抑的時候就吃藥，截至目前為止他還沒有遇過不能靠吃藥解決的病症。事實上，連感冒的次數也屈指可數。

大概是幼時的經驗讓他極力地避免感冒。

生病的自己什麼也辦不到，他只能虛弱地躺在屋子裡，直到體力恢復才拖著還沒完全痊癒的身體給自己張羅食物，他曾經差點因為這樣死去，幸虧定時來打掃的女傭發現了他，將他送往醫院，這才總算撿回一命。

自那之後，他就不斷地強迫自己避免陷入類似的情況，做足所有的預防工作。真碰上了，倚靠藥物抑制症狀，再不行就到醫院打個針處理，幾年下來，他也就習慣了這一切。

所以當暴亂提議讓他好好休息的時候，卡爾頓突然不太能明白這話的意義，因為他已經太久沒有聽見有人讓他好好休息了。

一旁的暴亂當然沒有錯過卡爾頓的回憶過程，他先是靜靜地看著卡爾頓，然後用銀灰色的毒液包覆他全身，走到廚房從冰箱裡拿出簡單的調理包——卡爾頓總是嫌料理費時，所以預備了許多方便處理的食物，包含濃湯之類的調理包——倒進鍋子裡，放在爐子上加熱。

操縱著卡爾頓虛弱的身體不是太容易，所以暴亂擅自消除了一些妨礙他行動的肌肉痠痛與不適，然後端著加熱過的食物回到房裡，讓卡爾頓繼續躺在床上。

「其實我可以自己來。」覺得自己身上的不適消失不少的卡爾頓說著，卻惹來暴亂的瞪視：「躺著。」

「你是不是做了什麼？」順從著暴亂的卡爾頓昏昏沉沉地躺著，方才突然消失的肌肉酸痛讓他感到疑惑，「我覺得我好一些了。」

「做了什麼？你想太多了。」發現卡爾頓察覺自己作為的暴亂拿了空碗跟湯匙推給卡爾頓，隨口敷衍，「吃完東西就去休息，我可比你更清楚你的身體狀況。」

卡爾頓深吸了一口氣，胸口微悶的不適感讓他覺得呼吸有些困難，發現這個的暴亂悄悄地替他消除症狀，面不改色地催促他進食，「湯要涼了。」

「謝謝。」這句話招來了暴亂的凝視，卡爾頓虛弱地慢慢撐起身子，小心地給自己盛了碗湯，「我會盡快好起來的。」

暴亂沒有回話。不用說卡爾頓肯定又是認為自己希望他早日回到工作崗位，暴亂不抱期待地別開臉，懶得與其爭辯。連暴亂自己懶得深想真正這麼做的原因，卡爾頓不懂，自己也沒必要那麼在乎。

 

半小時後，卡爾頓放下自己喝完湯的碗，熱騰騰的湯著實替他驅走了些許寒意，暖和起來的身體讓他覺得好受些，也許可以做點閱讀公文的工作？

察覺到卡爾頓打算繼續處理公文的暴亂瞇起眼睛，隨手將被子扔到對方身上，伸出銀灰色的觸手拉上窗簾，不容置疑地瞪著他，「休息吧。」

卡爾頓為之一愣，哭笑不得地看著自己身上的被子，權衡再三後，還是選擇乖順地回到被窩裡，躺下休息。

 

等卡爾頓昏沉地睡去後，暴亂即刻開始為其處理身上的感冒症狀。

超出他預期的，消除這些微小的入侵者並不太費力，只是那些東西並不好吃，比起人類製造的食物要難吃許多，充其量也只是塞個牙縫。

暴亂看著明顯恢復氣色的卡爾頓，暗自決定不消除卡爾頓的疲勞。

與其讓他恢復健康早點清醒繼續投入工作，還是像現在這樣乖順地休息更好。暴亂忍不住想。

暴亂緩緩地退回卡爾頓體內，順手關掉卡爾頓休息前預設於兩小時後啟用的鬧鈴。

好好休息，卡爾頓德瑞克。

 

* * *

 

 

【番外篇】 thermometer

 

在家中昏睡到下午的卡爾頓，醒來後被暴亂的要求搞得一頭霧水。

「買體溫計？」卡爾頓不太明白地看著自己身旁的共生體，他不知道體溫計對於暴亂有什麼用處，「你是說溫度計嗎？」

也許是氣溫太低，暴亂覺得冷？卡爾頓暗自揣測著，然而這些想法只讓暴亂無言透頂。

「體溫計，量測人體體溫的那種。」暴亂盯著卡爾頓又打算去拿公文檔案的手，「現在去買。」

被暴亂越搞越糊塗的卡爾頓停下動作，「現在？」

「別讓我一再重複，卡爾頓。」懶得解釋原因的暴亂瞇起眼睛，「我的耐心有限。」

 

最後卡爾頓順著暴亂的意思到附近的超市買了體溫計——事實上還是暴亂挑的，還是大廠牌的額溫槍——雖然不太明白體溫計對暴亂來說有什麼用途，但基於那是自己的共生體夥伴提出的要求，他還是照做了。

一邊讀著卡爾頓想法的暴亂開始不明白人類的智商測量標準，也許沒辦法為自己著想對人類而言不是種缺陷？不過他也很樂見卡爾頓沒辦法聯想到這個體溫計的用途，畢竟暴亂也不想承認自己開始關心除了共生體以外的生物。

只是他還是會固定地在早晚，卡爾頓還處於睡眠狀態的時候，拿著這個買來的額溫計確認卡爾頓的體溫。但沒多久他就發現，比起用額溫計，直接靠自己判斷是否有微小入侵物影響卡爾頓健康要更快些。

自那之後額溫計便一直躺在卡爾頓家中的某個角落，上頭逐漸地積滿灰塵。

 


	8. Prophetic dream

 

在卡爾頓養病休息的期間，暴亂做了一個夢。

他夢見處心積慮想要吞併生命基金會的野心份子聯合起來邀請卡爾頓參加晚宴，在遞給卡爾頓的酒裡下毒。

眼睜睜地看著這一切的暴亂著急地打算阻止，卻像被關在透明堅固的玻璃容器中，他發不出任何聲音，也無法做出任何反應，只能看著卡爾頓毫無防備地喝下那杯毒酒，隨著藥效發作痛苦地按著胸口，臉色蒼白地吐出暗紅色的血倒下，雙眼的神采漸失，最終失去呼吸。

暴亂發出撕心裂肺的怒吼，他狂怒地撕裂了那無形的牢籠，眨眼間化為惡鬼，削去在場所有人的腦袋，然後垂著滴著人血的爪子來到卡爾頓身邊，失魂落魄地跪下，嘗試用自己的銀灰色液體為其修復，卻都沒能讓卡爾頓的心臟重新鼓動。

他輕柔地將卡爾頓抱起，用自己的銀灰色液體將其擁入體內，呆坐在會場，直到卡爾頓剩餘的體溫徹底消失，他再也沒有任何力氣維持著人形，逐漸崩解，最後只剩下銀灰色的黏液纏繞著卡爾頓冰冷的屍體，同歸於盡。

 

「暴亂？」卡爾頓看著猛然化為人形、掐住自己肩膀的暴亂，伸出手拍了拍那限制住自己行動的強壯手臂，「發生什麼事了嗎？」

從夢境清醒過來的暴亂瞪著被他按在床上的卡爾頓，伸出巨大的爪子摸了摸他的臉，順勢檢查了宿主身上沒有如自己夢中的血跡，沉默地將宿主抱起，像是要將他揉進體內般緊緊地擁著。

暴亂突如其來的擁抱讓卡爾頓露出疑惑的表情，他不太懂暴亂這麼做的原因，但在看見暴亂臉上的慌張時，他認為自己應該好好地安撫一下自己的共生體夥伴，所以他輕輕地用手撫著共生體夥伴的背，柔聲地問：「能告訴我怎麼了嗎？」

「沒什麼。」暴亂鬆開了手，一雙杏白的大眼睛仍舊死盯著卡爾頓不放，「你的身體好點了？」

「好多了。」卡爾頓沒有繼續追問暴亂的異常，微笑地回應著，想起被擱置了一天的工作，有些困擾地皺了皺眉，「我們今天得早點去公司了。」

暴亂有些心不在焉地跟著卡爾頓行動，讓正準備走出家門的卡爾頓有些尷尬地轉過身：「也許你需要點休息？回到我身體裡休息會兒？」

總算察覺到對方意思的暴亂不發一語地回到卡爾頓身體裡，在卡爾頓即將開門的瞬間又竄了出來，「今天換個方式。」

暴亂將自己化作卡爾頓食指上的一枚戒指，大概是那個夢境後座力太強，他還無法完全放下心來，「去上班吧。」

卡爾頓用手指輕輕撫過暴亂給自己戴上的銀色戒指，欲言又止地將本想問出口的話吞了回去。

等暴亂想告訴自己的時候就會說的。他如此地相信著。

 

剛回到公司，卡爾頓便從面色凝重的秘書那裡聽見了壞消息。

原訂與生命基金會要簽署合作契約的幾個企業無預警地打退堂鼓，由秘書轉達的意思來看，導致這樣情況的主因是來自政府近期的成員改組。

「政府那裡打算終止計畫合作了？」卡爾頓眼睛抬都沒抬便講出了秘書正打算說出口的話，「有提醒他們違約的後果嗎？」

穿著簡潔幹練的女秘書點了點頭，「提醒了，但對方無所謂。」

「真的無所謂？」卡爾頓挑起眉，忍不住笑出了聲，那些人真的看過了違約內容？真是如此的話，未免也太過輕率了，「轉圜條件是什麼？」

「對方希望執行長參加本周末的慈善晚宴，屆時您的表現將會決定結果。」秘書遞上了有著鑲金邊黑色封面的邀請卡，這張卡片的顏色讓暴亂隱隱感到不安，來到地球後所有與黑色相關的事情都不是什麼好事。

「我知道了。」卡爾頓收下邀請卡，腦袋裡決定赴約的主意讓他手指上的銀色戒指起了波動，察覺到這點的卡爾頓擺了擺手讓秘書離開，等辦公室的門被關上後才開口：「暴亂，怎麼了？」

「別去那場晚宴。」暴亂從戒指上凝聚出拳頭大的腦袋，他盯著那張黑色邀請卡，臉上的表情猙獰了起來，「別去。」

「暴亂，我認同你此時的想法。」卡爾頓點點頭，他也不想去這個明擺著有疑慮的晚宴，「但我必須去，失去政府協助的生命基金會隨時都可能垮下。」

無所謂！暴亂幾乎是反射性地冒出這樣的想法，然而這句話牴觸了他一直以來待在卡爾頓身邊的最大理由，他困惑地愣了愣，為什麼自己會因為一個小小的惡夢做出這麼不理性的反應？

見暴亂久久不語，以為對方是不理解生命基金會與政府之間關係而疑惑的卡爾頓試著解釋：「與政府之間的合作結束，代表著做起事情來會十分不方便。」

與不同的公司進行合作需要門檻，其中影響最深遠的就是政府的合作案。

身為與政府長期合作的公司之一，若在這個形象受損尚待回升的癥結點被政府強行踢出合作之外，也就代表著被整個市場放逐。除非他想讓生命基金會從此一蹶不振，否則他必須修復與政府之間的關係。

過去的生命基金會也從政府的合作中獲得了許多便利，生命基金會負責提供技術，而政府相應地提供保密與資訊封鎖。那也是為什麼艾迪布洛克在試圖揭露真相的瞬間就遭到無情打壓的主因。

如果失去了政府的庇護，任何人都有能力讓生命基金會落入危機之中。

相對地，被生命基金會握有許多把柄的政府也應該不會草率地終止合作，除非，他們打算在這場晚宴中動手腳。

「當然，為了應對這一切我也已經準備好了。」卡爾頓胸有成竹地笑笑，「如果我在這場慈善晚宴中出了任何差錯，所有一切都將公諸於世，他們不可能不知道這點。至少還會投鼠忌器。」

暴亂瞇起眼睛，他發自內心地厭惡卡爾頓此時的無所畏懼。早晨的夢境在暴亂的腦中揮之不去，詭異的巧合讓他無法不去多想。然而卡爾頓泰然自若的態度不斷地提醒暴亂，那個夢中無能為力的自己是如何地看著卡爾頓毫無防備地喝下毒酒後逐漸步入死亡的。

他不會像夢境裡的自己那般無能。

「你必須記住，卡爾頓．德瑞克。」暴亂咧開布滿利齒的嘴，目露凶光，「你的命是我的，情況不對我就會殺了所有人，我不需要遵守該死的人類規則。」

扔下這句話後，暴亂看都沒看宿主一眼便回到卡爾頓體內。

他覺得自己的某個部分正在發冷，不祥的預感越發強烈，他不想去思考夢境與現實是多麼地相似，至少、他不會什麼都辦不到的。

不會。

 

那之後，暴亂沒有再與卡爾頓說上任何一句話，但卡爾頓能感受到對方近期的焦躁，暴亂不斷地嘗試著凝聚出各式各樣的武器，完全回到卡爾頓體內的時間變得越來越少。

直到卡爾頓赴宴的當日，他甚至將自己化為卡爾頓西裝上的紋理，替那套紺青色西裝增添了些許質感，使得他剛走入會場便引起許多人的注目。

慈善晚會進行得十分順利，他也見到了邀請他到晚宴的始作俑者，對方十分滿意他的表現，也同意恢復與生命基金會的合作。然而，只有讀取得到宿主想法的暴亂知道，卡爾頓可惜著自己預備好的機密文件派不上用場，甚至對於一切這麼順利地解決感到十分詫異。但這些卡爾頓並沒有表現出來，反而是無害溫和地談笑風生，直到對方給他遞上了一杯香檳酒。

 **不准喝。** 暴亂壓抑著想立刻殺了面前男人的想法，異常冷靜地警告著。

為什麼？卡爾頓在內心裡反問，卻還是接下那杯酒，對官員敬了酒打算一飲而盡，嘴裡卻突然被冰涼的液體佔據，原應入喉的香甜玉液全被搶先一步入侵的液體吸收乾淨。

卡爾頓一愣，發現了官員的疑惑眼光後才回過神，再與對方對談了幾句後，才藉口要去洗手間離開現場。

卡爾頓確認洗手間內沒有人之後，皺起眉頭，「暴亂，發生什麼事了？」

回應卡爾頓的是一陣沉默，正當他嘆了一口氣打算再次詢問時，暴亂才凝聚出銀灰色的腦袋，看上去有些疲累。

「暴亂？」卡爾頓察覺了共生體的不適，心裡突然湧起不安，「告訴我，怎麼了。」

「酒裡有東西。」暴亂昏沉地將腦袋靠在卡爾頓的肩上，「趁我還能動的時候帶你回去……卡爾頓。」

卡爾頓正想說什麼，洗手間的門卻被人打開，進來的是幾名黑衣人，其中還有幾個熟面孔，那是過去追隨過崔斯的傢伙。

「你們的藥量是不是放錯了？」帶頭的黑衣人笑了笑，挑釁地看著卡爾頓還清醒著的臉，「這下要怎麼辦才好？」

卡爾頓冷下臉，他看了眼手心虛弱的暴亂，閉上眼睛深吸一口氣。

他冷靜地站在洗手台前，瞥了一眼領頭者，露出微笑，「熟面孔好像不少呢……你們知道崔斯跟隨我的原因嗎？」

「死人跟隨你的原因？」黑衣人掏出槍對準卡爾頓，「說實話沒什麼興趣，反正你也要死了，想要玩拖延戰術？你也許還得再想想該說什麼。」

「哦？但我想你後面的那些人很想知道吧，為什麼崔斯會甘願待在我身邊那麼久的原因……」卡爾頓的笑意漸深，他溫柔地將暴亂收進西裝口袋，順勢從西裝內袋裡抽出了一把小刀甩向領頭者，精準地插入了那人的喉嚨，與之同時，卡爾頓迅雷不及掩耳地逼向前，湊近尚留存些許意識的帶頭者耳邊，「他已經在我手底死過一回了。」

話音剛落，銀灰色的怪物從卡爾頓的身後現形，張開血盆大口，越過卡爾頓咬去黑衣人頭領的腦袋。

在其他人掏出槍掃射之前，暴亂以銀灰色黏液包覆卡爾頓，退至洗手間唯一的窗口，縱身一躍而下。


	9. Unreadable

由高樓墜落的當下，聚集在窗口的黑衣人們以加裝消音器的槍指著卡爾頓，數顆子彈同時向他飛來。儘管重力的牽引使得卡爾頓閃過了大部分的子彈，但少數的漏網之魚依然劃開了暴亂包覆著他的銀灰色黏液，在身上留下幾道血痕。

暴亂沒有多花心思去為卡爾頓身上新添的傷口修復。原本穩定服貼在卡爾頓身上的銀灰色黏液正紊亂地波動著，彷彿隨時都會瓦解般不斷搔刮著卡爾頓的肌膚，嘗試著在不斷脫離宿主的同時重新攀上，維繫住對卡爾頓的最後保護。

此時的暴亂十分清楚目前的自己並沒有多餘的心力去處理其他事，只要稍有不慎，他就會再次失去對自己的控制能力，在現實中重現他的噩夢。而這次，害死卡爾頓的很可能是自己。

隨著留在卡爾頓身上的黏液逐漸減少，發現自己幾乎無法繼續維持住對宿主完整保護的暴亂權衡之後解除了包覆，勉強地將卡爾頓向著附近造景用的草地一帶，在柔軟的草皮上頭用盡最後的力氣將銀灰色的黏液張為蛛網，為宿主減緩墜下的衝擊。

「逃、卡爾頓，逃。一切都會沒事的。」確認宿主安然無恙的暴亂用盡力氣伸出黏液撫過卡爾頓的臉頰，便失去凝聚力順從重力落下，癱倒在卡爾頓身上，彷彿被吸收一樣回到了宿主體內。

「暴亂？」看著熟悉的銀灰色黏液逐漸從面前消失，癱坐在草地上的卡爾頓下意識地撫過暴亂消失的地方，「暴亂……不、不。」

暴亂就此消失了？那些人原本究竟想對我做什麼？卡爾頓抬起頭望向暴亂帶著他一躍而下的地方。那些人已經離開了，大概過不了多久就會來到他所在的位置。卡爾頓像在強忍著什麼般深吸了一口氣，他閉上眼睛，慢慢地將剛才吸進肺裡的空氣盡數吐出。

然後他不經意地發現那枚還緊緊地圈著自己手指的銀色戒指，突然覺得心底一陣緊縮，這陌生的感覺讓卡爾頓有些困惑，但比起這些僅僅為他帶來困惑的問題，他更清楚自己得做些什麼去解決目前的困境。

他拿起手機撥了通電話，站起來往大廳走去。

電話那一頭的人快地接起了電話，還沒等他說話，卡爾頓便冷冷地開口：「如果你夠明智，我建議你撥通電話讓那些傢伙停手。」

「你怎麼敢這樣明目張膽地找我麻煩？」卡爾頓抬手阻止了打算為他帶路的服務人員，獨自走到大廳正中央，「三分鐘。只要那群傢伙動手，明早全世界的頭條就會是政府至今做過的所有骯髒事。不相信，你可以冒個險，我向來欣賞有冒險犯難精神的人類。」

說完，卡爾頓便掛斷電話，撥開遮住手腕的袖口看了眼手錶。

卡爾頓靜靜地待著，這麼做對他來說只是賭個運氣，賭政府對於這個職位的交接者肯透漏到怎樣的程度，只要有所保留，那就是機會。如果與自己所想的相反，使得自己因為算計不夠周詳而死，那也只是個可被估計的失敗，這對浸淫在科學甚久的他來說不過是家常便飯。

他聽見多人的腳步聲由樓梯口傳來，黑衣人們發現他之後立刻將上前圍了起來用槍瞄準他的腦袋，卻遲遲沒有開槍。看過暴亂一口咬去腦袋，再加上卡爾頓有恃無恐地出現在大廳，出現這點遲疑是正常的，在卡爾頓設想的範圍內。

卡爾頓重新看了眼手錶，從他掛上電話到現在已經過了兩分鐘，即便現在就被射殺他也毫不意外。他抬起來望向大廳的監視器，這些東西大概已經形同虛設，所以這些人才會毫不遲疑地出現在他面前，而大廳的人員只要用點鎮壓恐怖份子的說詞就能夠解決。政府的慣用手法，他真是再熟悉不過了。

電話鈴聲打斷了卡爾頓的思緒，他亮了亮自己的手機，「May I？」

見對方沒有反應，卡爾頓聳了聳肩，反而將手機扔給對方，「你接也可以。」

對方接住扔來的電話，示意手下看著卡爾頓後才接通。

卡爾頓觀察著對方的表情，只見那人猛地回過頭，惡狠狠地瞪著卡爾頓掛了電話：「你做了什麼？」

「什麼事也沒做。」看來事情是解決了。卡爾頓面帶微笑，看起來一派輕鬆，似乎這一切早就在他的預料之中。

對方厭惡地放下槍，給其他人做了個手勢，幾名黑衣人也都收起槍，接著、對方將手機遞回給卡爾頓，咬牙切齒地說：「不管你做了什麼，你還是會付出代價的。」

「我已經付出代價了。」卡爾頓沉著臉看向他手指上的戒指，接過對方遞來的電話，對著電話的另一頭說：「你還有三十秒可以考慮。」

電話那頭的人沉默了一陣子才勉強開口，「心領了。」

「無所謂，這是你的選擇。」卡爾頓從黑衣人之中走了出去，沒有任何遲疑地步出飯店，「出席只代表我願意合作，不代表你能任意從我這裡奪去任何東西。」

「永遠不要再起這種念頭。」卡爾頓讓泊車小弟將自己的車開來，側著臉瞥了眼依舊對自己虎視眈眈的黑衣人們，「或者你會切身體會什麼是墜入地獄。」

 

 

暴亂不清楚自己究竟昏睡了多久，等他完全清醒後，卻意外地發現自己與卡爾頓之間的連結已經徹底斷除，不僅完全無法探知到任何關於宿主的一切，他甚至也不在卡爾頓體內，而是被關進了先前搭乘火箭時使用的共生體容器裡。

他不敢相信地看著液態的身體，自己分明盡可能地保留了與卡爾頓的唯一連結——那枚戒指，然而他卻根本不記得自己怎麼來到這個容器裡，甚至連卡爾頓現在的狀況也沒有任何印象。是什麼時候切斷連結的？卡爾頓怎麼了？

他必須先離開這裡。這樣的想法在無數的疑問湧上前佔據了暴亂的思緒，他嘗試找到之前被關進容器裡時發現的漏洞，卻絕望地發現那個漏洞不知何時已經被補上，而從強化的透明玻璃向外看去，只見靠牆的幾張乾淨實驗桌，上頭被凌亂地擺放著許多實驗器材。

意識到自己或許被作為實驗體關押在狹小容器中的暴亂狂躁起來，瘋狂地衝撞著容器內部，試圖衝出實驗容器。失去自己的宿主，甚至還被關在狹小的容器裡坐以待斃？這對貴為共生體首領的他而言無疑是巨大的恥辱！

還沒等他撞開這該死的容器，實驗室的門便應聲打開，穿著實驗服的男人走了進來，見暴亂的行徑竟驚喜地來到容器前，毫無遲疑地打開了容器，卻冷不防被狂躁中的共生體重擊，向後踉蹌了幾步，劇烈地嗆咳起來。

「暴……暴亂，是我。」卡爾頓按著劇痛的胸口，剛才被暴亂撞上的時候也許斷了根肋骨。他看著失控地到處亂竄的共生體，嘗試出聲阻止，比起自己的傷勢，他更擔心現在的暴亂會這樣激動是出自於不適或痛苦，「暴亂，是我，卡爾頓．德瑞克。你還好嗎？我需要知道你的狀況、暴亂！」

突然間，銀灰色的共生體停下了動作，像是聽懂了卡爾頓的話一般猛力一躍地撲到了卡爾頓的身上，彷彿初見時一樣逐步進入卡爾頓的體內。

正當卡爾頓認為暴亂即將回到自己身上的時候，卻發現胸腔內部猛然緊縮，疼痛感不斷地增強、放大。直到他雙膝跪地，呼吸困難地按著胸口彎下腰，額頭抵著地板時他才注意到，暴亂似乎沒能認出他來，而是將他當成其他的誰無節制地汲取性命。

幾乎無法呼吸到空氣的卡爾頓癱倒在地上，感覺自己的心跳正在逐漸趨緩。也許自己的性命會終結於此，只是他真的沒想過自己會像這樣死在暴亂手裡。卡爾頓吃力地轉動眼珠看向之前暴亂留下戒指的位置，瞳孔逐漸地放大，失去了呼吸。

銀灰色的黏液在卡爾頓停止呼吸的那一刻由他的身體湧出，逐漸凝聚出一顆腦袋，卻在看見倒在地上的人類時露出了驚慌的神色。

「我做了什麼？」他不知所措地看著倒在地上的宿主，探著卡爾頓的鼻息與生理機能，意識到自己做了些什麼後，他慌亂地伸出黏液抱起自己的宿主，「不、卡爾頓，不……」

大量銀灰色的黏液爬上卡爾頓的胸口滲入，嘗試著讓卡爾頓幾乎停止的心跳重新鼓動，「卡爾頓……卡爾頓，醒醒。」

隨著卡爾頓恢復呼吸，還未開口，便被凝聚成人身的暴亂抱了個滿懷。他深深地吸了一口氣，晃了晃有些缺氧的腦袋，「暴亂，我很好。」

「你差點就死了。」暴亂將手臂收得更緊，他之前一直不懂人類為什麼要做這個看上去更像是限制行動的行為，現在他懂了、完全懂，這是確認存在的方式。卡爾頓還活著，還在這裡。

「有你在的地方，我恐怕很難死去。」卡爾頓拍了拍暴亂的背。他想起看見暴亂在自己面前倒下的景象，如果暴亂現在的感受跟自己是一樣的話，他完全可以體會，那瞬間出現的空虛感能奪去所有思緒，足以毀滅一個人，將一個人暴露在絕對的危險裡。

他不曾有過這麼強烈的感覺，即便是失去最珍貴的研究材料也不是這樣的感受。也許是曾經共生死的經歷讓他對暴亂有了不同的想法，一種更加緊密的羈絆，而不僅僅是合作夥伴的關係。

「我幾乎要殺了你。」暴亂仔細地探查卡爾頓的身體狀態，確認宿主安然無恙之後放鬆了下來，「為什麼把我放進那裡？」

「我需要找到讓你昏迷的物質，暴亂。」思緒恢復清晰的卡爾頓從暴亂面前站了起來，來到實驗桌邊拿起一份資料，「始作俑者只說那是種致幻劑，帶有昏迷效果的。但我分析了你身上的物質以後，發現那是多年前政府與生命基金會合作的一種藥劑，目的是控制大腦。」

「理論上……」卡爾頓看著研究數據皺起眉頭，「這物質對大腦中的神經元會產生麻痺作用，但我不清楚為什麼對於你會造成全身性的麻痺。」

「不過。」卡爾頓將數據資料放下，「依據共生體的特性，既然你們能無死角地發現危險，甚至是距離幾公尺外的危險，那我相信你們的構造本身就包含了類似神經元的細胞，只是這還需要進行多項檢測跟觀察。我不太願意任意分離你的組織進行觀察，所以……」

「所以？」暴亂疑惑地看著卡爾頓，他不曉得是怎麼辦到的，現在的卡爾頓似乎什麼也沒想，因為他讀不到任何屬於宿主的心思。

「我以為你已經讀到了。」卡爾頓微皺起眉頭，看起來有些困惑，「我什麼也沒做，只是研究該種物質，還有可以相結合進而去除該物質的解藥而已。暴亂？」

暴亂邊聽著宿主的解釋，邊試圖從卡爾頓的腦袋裡找到他想知道的事情，例如卡爾頓是怎麼從那種險境底下逃離的，以及目前的所有情況，但他卻怎麼也探查不到卡爾頓在那段時間裡的記憶，更正確地說，他無法讀取任何卡爾頓腦袋裡的想法、記憶等所有一切，「卡爾頓，先等一等。」

「怎麼了？」卡爾頓暫停了解釋，抬起頭透過玻璃看了眼實驗室外，空無一人，「你感覺到什麼了嗎？我認為他們不會再來找麻煩，但有前車之鑑，我不會排除這個可能性。」

「不是。」經過多次的嘗試後，暴亂更加確認了自己的狀態，他看著卡爾頓，突然覺得面前這個人令他感到極度陌生。

「我無法讀取你腦中的所有一切。」


	10. Equivalent

 

「這是什麼意思？」卡爾頓疑惑地蹙起眉頭，暴亂的話在他們的對談裡顯得有些突兀，「你無法讀取什麼？」

「全部。你腦中的記憶、想法、感受……」暴亂看著卡爾頓，失去讀取想法的能力，他不知道還能用什麼來了解面前這個人類。共生體總是依據著自己所獲得的資訊行動，如今失去讀取宿主腦內資訊的暴亂就像是失去五感的野獸，他對於所有的一切都感到遲疑，他本可以一聲不響地獲得宿主所擁有的資訊，現在卻連對方現在的想法都不知道。

「包含我現在想的事情？」卡爾頓看著暴亂放下資料，將手伸向他，這突如其來的舉動卻使得暴亂下意識地閃躲，見對方如驚弓之鳥閃避的卡爾頓表情一滯、收起伸出的手，「暴亂，為了可以好好地釐清你的狀況，我需要更多的細節……」

「全部！」失去原有的優勢讓暴亂煩躁起來，打斷了卡爾頓的詢問，「你的想法、記憶，所有儲存在你大腦中的一切！」

過去的他能夠在一個人做出任何舉動前就能預料到對方的意圖，而現在的他既無法預知，也不清楚卡爾頓想要做些什麼，失去判斷依據的暴亂首次感受到了事物無法被自己掌控在手裡的不確定性。現在只有他和卡爾頓，如果出現了敵人？他還能做些什麼，被剝奪這些能力的自己還可以做什麼？他還能如同過去那樣迅速地察覺危險嗎？

「暴亂，冷靜一點。」卡爾頓發現了暴亂的異狀，剛抬起手想安撫，方才暴亂的反應卻在他腦海中一閃而過，這讓卡爾頓猶豫地停下，收起自己打算伸出的手，「相信我、暴亂，我們會解決這件事的，告訴我你的感受，好嗎？」

「我能碰你嗎？這只是個想安撫你的舉動，可以嗎？」卡爾頓試探性地問著，然而暴亂並沒有回應，只是靜靜地看著他，卡爾頓抬起手，輕輕地撫上暴亂與自己相連的部分，「暴亂，跟我說些話，我們會一起解決這件事的。」

暴亂看著卡爾頓的手，緊繃的身體慢慢地放鬆下來。他望向卡爾頓擔憂的臉，心底的煩躁逐漸地消退下去，「卡爾頓。」

暴亂伸出由銀灰色黏液凝聚成的觸手，輕輕地纏上卡爾頓覆在彼此相連之處的手，「我無法像過去那樣讀取你腦中的一切，目前只有這些。」

「好。」總算從暴亂那裡獲得訊息的卡爾頓從胸前的口袋裡抽出一支筆，在桌上的研究資料做簡單的記錄，「暴亂，我想先徵求你的同意。為了找出造成你現在這些症狀的原因，我們也許需要進行一些測試實驗——當然，我會以不傷害你為前提進行，你同意嗎？」

「當然。」暴亂慢慢地縮短自己與宿主的距離，就像往常一樣，「但卡爾頓，如果我恢復不了……」

如果恢復不了？暴亂突然對於自己說出口的話感到訝異，他究竟想說些什麼？要是自己是不完整、有殘缺的共生體……這對於與宿主之間的關係會帶來什麼變化，自己難道不知道嗎？假設卡爾頓認為殘缺的自己對於原先的計畫沒有幫助，又會怎麼做？他何必主動提醒這件事，自己難道是瘋了不成？

「暴亂。」卡爾頓停下了記錄的動作，由側面暴亂無法看清楚宿主的表情，但他能夠感覺到卡爾頓的手緊了緊，「現在談放棄還太早，我們還有很多測試要做，這不像你，暴亂。」

「我可以理解你的不安，但我也必須讓你知道……」卡爾頓將臉轉向暴亂，眼神堅定而嚴肅，「既然你在最初沒有把我拋下，我也不會對你做出那樣的事。」

暴亂看著卡爾頓，想起曾經在月夜下對他說過的話語，那時卡爾頓身上感受到的情感與此時的自己產生了重疊，他好像懂了卡爾頓那看似拒人於千里之外的話語背後的意義，因為覺得自己再也沒有保護對方的能力？不、比這更甚，是擔心自己會拖累對方、拉著對方一起陪葬。

儘管他們比誰都清楚這並不會成為事實。

「你需要休息一下嗎，暴亂？」見暴亂陷入沉思，卡爾頓的表情緩和了下來，「我不想太勉強你。」

暴亂停下了思考，看著面前的男人許久，搖搖頭，「已經休息夠久了，開始吧。」

 

經過了一天的測試後，卡爾頓總算從著魔似的專注狀態放鬆下來，離開位於生命基金會公司內部隱密夾層中的實驗室，返回家中。

「暴亂。」剛靠上沙發打算休息的卡爾頓像想到什麼般重新直起身子，呼喚共生體的名字，「今天的測試可以確定這個物質對你沒有立即的危險性，判定的基準除了今天的測試外還加上了你沉睡的那段時間的觀察與檢查結果……」

「卡爾頓，你累了。」暴亂從卡爾頓的身側探出頭。看著卡爾頓工作一天下來，即便無法讀取宿主的想法，身體上的共感還是讓他清楚地知道宿主現在的狀態，卡爾頓已經太過疲憊，儘管他嘗試替他消除了一點疲勞，但這不代表他樂意見到自己的宿主硬撐著，「應該先休息。」

「但暴亂，我認為我有告知你測試情況的義務。」卡爾頓伸出手，撫過暴亂的側臉，「還有關於你昏迷後的事情，你有什麼想知道的嗎？」

「那可以明天再說。」暴亂看著面露疲憊的卡爾頓，拿了個沙發枕放在側邊示意他躺下，「我還有些事情要自己確認，你就放心休息吧。」

「暴亂……」卡爾頓疲憊地側躺在沙發上，帶著睏意的雙眼望向由身側來到他面前的銀灰色共生體，「經過這麼多事情之後，我能認為我們是一體的嗎？」

「我……在以為失去你的時候，腦中一片空白。」卡爾頓閉上眼睛，睏意幾乎要將他拉入睡眠，但他皺起眉頭、勉強地睜開，「我好像已經無法想像沒有你的日子了，暴亂。」

等卡爾頓閉上眼睛，暴亂伸出觸手將他隨手扔在椅背上的外套蓋在宿主的身上，用微不可聞的聲音道：「我也是。」

 

 

隔天早上，卡爾頓被拂過臉龐的暖風喚醒，他緩緩地睜開眼睛，卻發現自己躺在臥室裡，而不是睡前最後記憶中的客廳沙發上頭。

「暴亂？」他望著窗邊隨風飄動的簾子，隨口輕喚了自己共生體的名字，然後看了眼沒來得及發揮作用的鬧鐘，順手按下。

「暴亂？」卡爾頓奇怪地皺起眉頭，他掀開被子起身，一股不祥的感覺油然而生，「暴亂，回答我。」

「暴亂，你還在睡嗎？」卡爾頓來到隨風飄動的簾子前，在看見大敞著的窗戶後不禁一愣，他慢慢地走到窗前，卻被突然出現在面前的黑影嚇了一跳。

那是隻灰色的大鳥，他輕輕地振翅停在窗口，眼裡閃過一抹銀灰，盯著他看了好一陣子後，才從翅羽中伸出一條銀灰色的觸手，輕柔地纏上卡爾頓的手腕，銀灰色的黏液隨之緩緩地進到他體內。

等銀灰色的黏液完全脫離了那隻大鳥後，那隻鳥才如夢初醒地發出尖銳的叫聲，驚嚇地振翅飛離。

「暴亂……」卡爾頓剛想說些什麼，暴亂卻率先制止了他，伸出觸手關上窗：「站在這裡會著涼。」

「昨天我告訴過你，我得確認一些事情。」暴亂探出銀灰色的腦袋，望著表情有些僵硬的卡爾頓，「剛好你的窗邊飛過一隻大鳥，所以我趁你還沒醒去確認了一下。」

「你可以跟我說一聲。」卡爾頓鬆了一口氣，原本緊皺的眉頭鬆開了點。剛才發現暴亂可能離開的時候，他甚至以為暴亂並非自己離開，而是已經從這個世界上消失了，儘管他十分肯定這項物質理論上並不會造成共生體崩解，但這種可能性依舊讓他的心臟一陣緊縮，有可能失去暴亂這件事比他想像中還難受，「我能夠幫你找到你想要進行測試的動物體。」

「卡爾頓，怎麼回事？」暴亂察覺了宿主表情的不對勁，「你得告訴我，否則我不會知道。」

「我還以為你已經……」卡爾頓抹了抹臉，他實在不願意再想那些最壞的假設，「不過你平安回來就好，暴亂。」

「我不會輕易離開你的，就算是剛才我也在窗外不遠處而已。」暴亂伸出觸手掀開簾子，指著窗外的花壇，「在這短暫的離開後我總算確認了這件事，卡爾頓。」

暴亂看上去心情好很多，一掃昨天的壓抑與焦躁，「卡爾頓，我還是能夠讀到宿主的想法跟記憶……」

「你恢復了？」卡爾頓的眼睛一亮，這難道只是藥效還沒完全過去造成的局部麻痺？所以等藥效一過，暴亂已經完全恢復了？

「不能這麼說，卡爾頓。」暴亂收起笑，這並不能算是完全的好消息，「寄宿在那隻鳥身上的時候，牠腦中的一切我都讀得到。」

「什麼意思？」卡爾頓困惑地皺起眉，「剛才你說已經能讀到宿主的想法跟記憶……」

「沒錯，但我還是無法讀到你的想法。」暴亂瞇起眼睛，他原以為自己已經恢復了，但回到卡爾頓身上之後這個想法被徹底地推翻，「也許只是不同物種的差異，卡爾頓。」

卡爾頓陷入深思，這個可能性他倒是沒有考慮過，他一直認為暴亂的能力是受到藥物影響而全然喪失，但如果共生體的構造類似於人腦，那現在的暴亂的確可能處於局部麻痺的狀態，也許事情並不如自己所想的那樣糟糕？

「走吧，暴亂。」卡爾頓走出臥室準備盥洗，「我們繼續進行測試，我想到了另一個可能的突破點了。」


	11. Deepest fear

隔天早晨，卡爾頓並沒能如他所願地繼續進行測試，正當他要與秘書確認行程時，幾名來意不善的官員來到他的面前，帶頭者亮出了他的名片：「早安，德瑞克先生。很抱歉臨時來訪，但我們有重要的事情得與您討論，您現在方便嗎？」

「你們有什麼重要的事？」卡爾頓將秘書遞來的資料交回她的手裡，冷著臉看著面前的幾人，「我看起來像是隨時都能會面的人？」

「當然不是，但這事關重大，相信您會有興趣的。」他向身後的人勾勾手，那人便拿來了一份資料遞給卡爾頓，「關於之前的火箭爆炸意外，我們接到匿名舉報，表示這是人為疏失，而非您宣稱的意外事故……」

「相關的資料生命基金會的對應部門已經呈交上去了。」卡爾頓連看都不看便撥開了對方遞來的資料，「我希望不是因為你們機關間的資料未能即時同步，導致你們必須在此浪費我的時間。需要重啟調查，麻煩走正式的公文流程。警衛，送客。」

「晚宴那天您早歸……想必是身體不適？」帶頭的官員無視了迎上來的保全，面露微笑地看著卡爾頓，「希望您近期無恙。」

感受到對方話中威脅的卡爾頓深吸了一口氣，盡可能克制自己的怒氣，抬起手讓保全停下，微笑著向著那人邁了一步，「噢、那還真是……謝謝你的關心。」

「警衛，除了這位先生以外的人都請出去，我相信這位先生有什麼『重要』的事情非得告訴我不可。」卡爾頓瞪了男人一眼，便轉向一旁的秘書道：「幫我取消今日早上的所有行程，關於新計劃的會議改到下午的空檔。」

 

「現在……我希望你打算告訴我的事情是有價值的。」卡爾頓端起方才秘書端來的咖啡，啜了一口，「你想要什麼？」

「您跟政府合作的資料。」男人瞥了一眼桌上的咖啡，露出微笑，「德瑞克先生，如果您不交出資料，像晚宴那樣的狀況會發生得更頻繁，我相信從過往便養尊處優地過日子的您不想要迎來這麼心驚膽戰的生活吧？」

「你認為我把資料交出去就能夠過著輕鬆愜意的日子？」卡爾頓笑了起來，將咖啡放下，搖了搖頭，「政府近年來都錄用了這麼天真的傢伙？看來腐敗的不只是生命基金會而已，連政府也差不了多少。」

「告訴那個老傢伙，同意過的事情就不要想著反悔，生意人向來在商言商，我不會做對我無益的事情，除非……」突然間，卡爾頓沒了笑容，蹙著眉無奈地嘆了口氣，「我感到危險，非得玉石俱焚的危險。」

「您想多了，我們只是想要保障而已。資料放在您這裡，要是被人竊取就不好了，不是嗎？」男人繼續微笑著，嘴角卻不住地顫抖，卡爾頓彷彿聽見了虛偽的面具龜裂的聲音，「德瑞克先生……」

「我再重複一次，我不會做對我無益的事情。」沒興趣聽下去的卡爾頓打斷了對方，靠在沙發上彎起嘴角，眼底卻沒有絲毫笑意，「繼續與我保持合作關係，或者玉石俱焚，你們只能二擇一。」

 

等男人離開以後，卡爾頓趁著空檔重新投入實驗，他帶上暴亂來到過去進行共生體實驗的實驗室。在火箭爆炸後這裡基本算是荒廢了，除了要配合捏造出來的謊言外，最重要的原因是他需要重新擬定研究計畫，他需要了解共生體的初衷不變，但現在的狀況不適宜躁進，而且經過艾迪．布洛克搗亂後，總是有閒雜人等緊盯著生命基金會是不是又在幹什麼非法的勾當，在這些好事份子對生命基金會失去興趣之前，他得盡可能低調行事。

雖然他的低調計畫總是被一些愚蠢的人干擾——比如妄想暗殺他的傢伙們——讓他在忙碌中還得抽出時間收拾那些傢伙搞出來的爛攤子。

卡爾頓看著儀器列印出來的檢測表，揉了揉眉心。

依照檢測結果，暴亂的生理狀況跟之前帶回來的共生體並沒有太多差異，也許會有儀器未能檢測的可能性存在，但那是個難以解決的瓶頸，這讓卡爾頓不得不暫停往這個方向去尋找答案。

他調整了尋找解法的方向，調出關於該種藥物的所有資料進行思考。依照研究的報告來看，那款藥物應該會讓使用者的大腦產生局部麻痺，進而使精神發散到極致，如果同時施予一定程度的傷害，就能夠對使用者造成永久的傷害。

但那是精神上的傷害。假設共生體真如自己所想，與人類的大腦有類似的構造，那暴亂目前的狀況也許是心因性的，而非藥效未解除的麻痺狀態。

卡爾頓看著在身旁看著自己手邊資料的銀灰色共生體，腦中浮現了一個不算太好的測試方式，「暴亂，我們得談談。」

「談什麼？」暴亂抬起腦袋，他對於宿主安靜的凝視有些不自在，也許是自己過去太依賴以讀取記憶的方式了解宿主，所以現在什麼也不知道的狀況讓他格外煩躁，「告訴我你在想什麼，卡爾頓。」

「依據藥物的特性，假設共生體的構造與人腦相似，你現在的狀況很有可能不是藥物引起的……呃、我的意思是在這麼多測試之後，我認為有兩種可能性。」卡爾頓放下資料，轉著手裡的筆，「你跟我之間連結的部分出現了損傷，或者單純是心因性的假性損傷。」

「依照儀器的結果，你幾乎可以說是沒有任何異狀。」卡爾頓皺起了眉，看上去十分困惑，「你有印象在吞下藥物之後有遇見什麼讓你恐懼的事情嗎？那也許是個突破口。」

「恐懼？」暴亂猙獰地露出利齒，「你說我恐懼？」

「如果讓你感到冒犯了很抱歉，但根據藥物的研究，在服用藥物期間受到精神衝擊的話會造成一定的精神傷害。」卡爾頓冷靜地看著面前的共生體，拿起研究報告遞給對方，「資料都在這裡。」

「我認為沒有……」知道宿主沒有輕視自己的暴亂收起了猙獰的表情，剛否認完的他突然語塞，像是想起什麼般看著卡爾頓，「也許……有？」

「你對什麼感到恐懼？」發現了可能突破點的卡爾頓眼睛一亮，停下了轉動的筆桿，將身子向著共生體傾了些，「再小的事物都可以。」

「……你。」暴亂遲疑地說出了連他自己也感到疑惑的答案，但在喝下毒酒的瞬間，他的腦海中浮現了那個不祥的夢，尤其在他發現自己的異狀後恐懼不減反增，他重新感受到了自己的無力，他開始害怕自己失去對自己的操控，最後只能眼睜睜地看著宿主死去，而自己也將與之同歸於盡……「在無法動彈的時候，宿主死亡，讓我感受到了從未感受過的恐懼。」

「面臨死亡的恐懼？」卡爾頓在紙上記錄著，「只有這個嗎？」

「不、不能這麼說。」暴亂困惑地思考著，在感受到自己會同歸於盡的危機感前，還有著什麼讓自己更加恐懼，「是你、你可能死亡這件事讓我……感到……」

聽著暴亂斷斷續續的發言，卡爾頓停下了記錄，抬起頭看向銀灰色的共生體，「暴亂，那是……你認為我可能死亡的這件事會給你帶來恐懼的意思嗎？」

「也許，我不知道。」暴亂想不透這個感覺從何而來，這樣無法理解的感受讓他十分煩躁，「那是不可能的事情，宿主死亡只要再換一個就好了，我怎麼會對於你死亡感到恐懼？」

「也許是你認為我很重要？」卡爾頓放下筆，來到暴亂的面前，「利益上我對你有很多好處，所以你會害怕我的死？」

「我不認為是這麼簡單的理由。」暴亂微慍地瞪著卡爾頓，「那只會讓我感到可惜，並不會感到恐懼。代替你生活的那段日子我很清楚，少了你只要找下一個能夠掌控生命基金會的傢伙就行，我根本沒有什麼損失！」

「那為什麼？」暴亂的話讓卡爾頓也困惑起來，按照暴亂所言，造成他恐懼的理由似乎不夠充分，換成自己，失去暴亂意味著他失去了自己的共生體，為此感到害怕應該十分自然，但身為高等生物的暴亂感覺到了恐懼，為什麼？

「我、不、知、道！」暴亂對著卡爾頓大吼，「只要告訴我怎麼恢復就行了，別問我這種事情！」

「我了解了。」卡爾頓深吸一口氣，他似乎稍微察覺到暴亂真正恐懼的原因，但那個原因太過不合理，甚至在開始深想前就被卡爾頓的理智否定，他選擇暫時忽略，退回另外一種造成暴亂無法與自己正常連結的可能性，「我們暫時不考慮心因性的假性損傷，先回頭檢測我們之間的連結是否有哪裡出了問題。」

 

入夜後，暴亂悄悄地在卡爾頓床邊凝聚成人形，靜靜地望著被風吹動的窗簾。

他回想著從歷任宿主腦中看見，卻認為不重要的片段，一種複雜的感覺油然而生。暴亂想起了金髮女孩記憶裡與家人在一起的溫暖、老婦人與先生初識的喜悅，以及那位黑髮醫護人員與未婚夫相見時心中那股像被什麼填滿一般的感受。

始終想不透自己的恐懼從何而來的暴亂回頭望向熟睡的宿主，他想起月夜下那個契約似的一吻。暴亂從來沒想保護過什麼人，即便是過去的幾任宿主，他也只會為了保全自己找到下一任宿主，盡可能修復對方的傷。但對於卡爾頓似乎並不是這麼簡單，光是想到卡爾頓受到一丁點兒傷害就令他按捺不住怒火，更不用說看著卡爾頓在自己面前死亡了。如果真有那麼一天，他可是打算拉著世界一塊兒陪葬的。

但為什麼？他似乎從未在誰身上感受過這樣濃烈的情感，無論是過去的宿主，或是現在的。即便是共生體，也從未對自己以外的任何生命有過類似的感受……

除了自己以外？難道他把卡爾頓視為了自己的一部分？感覺答案呼之欲出的暴亂驚訝地瞪大著他銀白色的眼睛，將大部分的黏液退回卡爾頓的體內，僅留下拳頭大的腦袋來到宿主的面前，他不可置信地望著熟睡的卡爾頓，逐漸地瞇起雙眼。

但不對，比起自己的死亡，卡爾頓的死更讓他難以接受。暴亂閉上眼睛搖了搖頭，伸出細長的觸手輕撫過卡爾頓的臉頰，「也許……你對我而言並不只是個宿主。」

還是沒能找出確切答案的暴亂望著卡爾頓的睡顏，在卡爾頓的唇角落下一吻。

「在找到答案以前，我永遠都不會再讓任何人傷害你，永遠。」


	12. Démon de Laplace

 

晨起的卡爾頓如常地走入廚房為自己倒了一杯現煮的咖啡後，來到餐桌前打開筆記型電腦翻閱起自己習慣於上班前簡單瀏覽的商業新聞。

生命基金會在慈善晚會後逐漸地恢復了與其他公司間的合作，除了依舊不肯罷休不斷以各種微不足道的小事干擾自己的政府官員外，他的世界總算是慢慢地回到正軌。然而董事會與政府接連而來的動作讓他不得不重新檢視一下過往至今的作為，用利慾薰心解釋這些人的愚蠢很是簡單，但類似的事情發生了兩次，還不是同一夥人，這就有點古怪了。

他的人生裡總是不缺這些意圖不軌的傢伙，也許忌妒他的才華、權力或者財富，或者自己佔據了那些傢伙打算繼續向前的道路，要除去他的理由隨手抓都能一大把，只是目前為止這些傢伙從沒成功過，主要原因大概得歸功於手下的護衛隊。

但這支護衛隊大多陪葬在追捕猛毒的行動中，護衛隊員所剩無幾、幾乎全滅，加上有暴亂在身側，卡爾頓索性將護衛隊解散，還給了一大筆遣散費，畢竟也是長期跟在身邊的夥伴，給點好的待遇再合理不過。

不過……顯然還是有些傢伙不領情。卡爾頓想起在慈善晚會看見的那些熟面孔，還有對方未能得逞時咬牙切齒的神情，深感無趣地將咖啡一飲而盡。

無論這些傢伙為了什麼理由非得將自己視為眼中釘，擋路的狗即便是自己曾經養過的，也得殺。

「暴亂，你今天的狀況如何？」卡爾頓放下杯子，將手伸向從方才就待在自己身側的銀灰色共生體，「還是什麼也讀不到嗎？」

「跟往常一樣，什麼也沒有。」暴亂看著自己宿主望著自己的神情，有些不自然地別開頭，「如果有什麼變化我會告訴你，不需要一天到晚問我。」

「我們這陣子已經把已知的測試法都測過一遍了。」卡爾頓輕輕地將手貼上暴亂的臉，「你有沒有想過……換個宿主試試？」

「換宿主？」聽見這句話的暴亂臉上皺起了怒紋，「你覺得我換了宿主之後，還會讓你苟活在這個世界上？」

「我不是那個意思。」雖然暴亂發怒的反應讓卡爾頓有些意外，但他並沒有將手收回，反而是向前傾身拉近彼此的距離，「像你之前說的，當你寄宿在鳥類身上的時候並沒有這種……阻礙，你能如常地操控或者讀取宿主身上的一切。我想確定你在其他人類身上會不會有類似的狀態，也許會有助於你恢復。」

暴亂凝視著靠近自己的宿主許久，表情才稍微和緩了些，「我拒絕。」

暴亂的拒絕出乎卡爾頓的意料，他困惑地蹙起眉，「我以為你會想這麼做？」

「我同意，但即使不離開你也能做到相同的測試。」暴亂伸出觸手操控卡爾頓的電腦，打開了一個資料夾，「在你昏迷的時候我做過很多次了，不需要多久。」

聞言，卡爾頓回頭看著自己螢幕上的資料，「我好像沒有看過這些資料？」

「我說了，那是你昏迷的時候蒐集的。你醒來以後我就直接把那些計畫推掉了。」暴亂熟練地點開了另外的檔案。當初為了更好地模仿卡爾頓的一切，他也花了不少時間在這個叫電腦的玩意兒上，「但保險起見大部分資料還是留著，要是你又昏過去了還是得靠這些傢伙。」

「計劃書？」卡爾頓仔細地閱讀著文件的內容，那是被暴亂找來的人們在會面前寄的計畫書，這個規矩行之有年，不過跟暴亂所提的有什麼關係？

「註解。人類寫的東西不可信，你自己也這麼認為。」暴亂指了指文件裡的註解欄位，「跟他們大腦記憶中有出入的部分都寫在裡頭。」

「你……是怎麼辦到的？」他不可思議地看著身側的銀灰色共生體，這遠超出了他原有的想像，他一直認為共生體與宿主共享感官跟記憶的事情只存在於寄生當下，但這些資料顯示暴亂可以保留一定程度的宿主記憶，只是其中的機制需要再多做確認，「你能夠在離開宿主之後保留多少宿主的記憶？」

「已知的所有。」暴亂望向眼底透著欣喜的宿主，這些事情對於共生體來說微不足道，他不太懂這些再簡單不過的能力為什麼會讓自己的宿主眼睛一亮，「但共生體不會記住未經探查的部分。」

「這很好。」卡爾頓笑了起來，這比他所設想的一切可能都更好，「你說你要怎麼做？」

 

政府官員來訪一周後，生命基金會執行長身邊的人員進行了為期一個月的大規模調動，讓所有員工都傻了眼。幾乎所有人都一致認為是生命基金會出現內鬼才導致這樣的調動，除了執行長的秘書以外被依照專業重新分配到了新的位置，而執行長身邊的人則被替換成一群新面孔。

少數的高層自願請辭，原本跟隨著這些高層的員工們人人自危，深怕下一個就會輪到自己被裁撤，然而人事調動僅止於執行長的周邊人士，其餘的員工不僅沒有受到太大的影響，反而因此受惠還給提升了職位。

沒有人知道執行長為什麼在這個時間點進行人事調動，毫無前兆的舉動讓本來就在暗中做手腳的人們心裡一驚，卡爾頓幾乎沒有經過任何調查就抓到了基金會內部的問題核心，靠著董事會耗費心力部署的勢力就像是被抽去了脊柱，前功盡棄。

坐在辦公室內的卡爾頓滿意地看著借助暴亂獲得的人事資料，微微地彎起了嘴角，「要是沒有你的協助，我什麼時候被這些潛藏在眼皮底下的傢伙推翻了也不知道。暴亂，謝謝你。」

「但我們的目的依舊沒達到。」暴亂凝視著卡爾頓的側臉，「我們還是不知道為什麼只有你不一樣，卡爾頓。」

「我們需要耐心，暴亂。」卡爾頓將視線轉向自己的共生體，從辦公椅上起身，漫步到窗前眺望舊金山海灣，「即便你暫時失去了讀取我想法的能力，我們也依舊可以達到目的……我確信那只是短暫的狀態，遲早會找出解決方法的，只要……」

「什麼時候？」暴亂瞇起了眼睛，「你現在是打算盡可能利用我才說這些漂亮話嗎？盡可能拖延時間直到我毫無用處，或者直到你找到了另外的共生體？不要以為我不知道你一直派人暗中監視著猛毒，儘管無法讀取你的想法，我還是可以用你的行為判斷，這種能力不是你們人類的專利！」

「你是這樣想我的嗎？」卡爾頓失去了笑，表情嚴肅地看著自己的共生體，「只要沒有辦法親自確認想法，我們之間就不存在信任？」

「我比誰都希望你恢復原本的模樣，暴亂。」觸及暴亂帶著怒氣的眼神，卡爾頓一開了自己的目光，「你現在的疑惑，對我而言一直都在。你為什麼選擇了我、為什麼盡可能地讓我活下去，又為什麼明知道我沒有恢復意識卻繼續待著沒有離開，甚至……為什麼要替我喝下那口酒？如果這一切不建立在利益關係上，你有什麼理由這麼做？」

「暴亂，人類之間的感情很複雜，說來就來說走就走，唯有利益關係才會維繫得最穩固。」卡爾頓閉上眼睛，緩緩地吐出一口氣，強迫自己冷靜下來，「我對你有著奇怪的情感，這不合理，我也無從確認為什麼。」

「但我希望你繼續留在我身邊，為此、我會不斷地創造理由。因為對我而言你是最為珍貴的，甚至不願意用來進行共生體實驗的夥伴。」卡爾頓重新睜開眼睛，卻正好對上暴亂的臉，「暴亂？」

「告訴我你對我有什麼樣奇怪的情感。」暴亂緊盯著自己的宿主，他一直都不知道卡爾頓也對自己有著奇怪的情感，即便是之前也從沒感覺到過，「為什麼奇怪？」

卡爾頓望著面前的銀灰色共生體，表情複雜地笑了起來，「這……一點都不合邏輯。」

「什麼……」不合邏輯？後半截的話被溫熱的觸感硬生生地截斷，暴亂瞪大了眼睛望向對著自己做出親吻舉動的宿主，在他的認知裡這代表著契約，至少在那個人類的故事裡是這樣的意思。但他忘了，在歷屆宿主的腦海中這樣的舉動一直都是對著親密的人進行，親人、子嗣或是朋友……還有伴侶。

「當你靠近我的時候，我想這麼做。」卡爾頓拉開自己與共生體的距離，淺淺地笑著，「我從沒想過自己會有把其他物種當成對象的一天，但很奇怪……我想盡可能地跟你在一起，雖然我不知道自己可以活多久。」

「跟我在一起，除非我死了，否則你死不了。」被宿主突然一吻的暴亂幾乎忘了自己打算對宿主質問什麼，但他突然覺得自己跟卡爾頓之間的屏障模糊了一點，「卡爾頓……」

「那還真是……太好了。」看著太陽西下的卡爾頓笑著搖頭，「不過也得你願意讓我繼續活下去才行。」

「卡爾頓。」暴亂伸出黏液將宿主的臉扳向自己，「你剛剛對我做了什麼？」

「我？」卡爾頓疑惑地皺起眉，想起自己剛才的吻，了然於心地苦笑，共生體大概不了解自己為什麼要那麼做，「那是人類表達心意的一種舉動，示好的方式之一。」

「我不認為一個吻會讓我在一瞬間恢復正常。」暴亂瞇起眼睛注視著自己的宿主，如果這麼簡單就能解決的話早在一個月前自己就能恢復了，但並沒有，一定有什麼自己不知道的事情……

「我也不那麼認為……等等。」總算搞懂暴亂意思的卡爾頓忍不住一愣，「你是說你恢復了？」

「沒錯。」暴亂緊盯著卡爾頓不放，他始終沒想透自己為什麼在這個時間點恢復，他們除了那個吻以外什麼也沒做……

「我們還有最後一個可能性沒有確認過，你記得嗎，暴亂？」卡爾頓思考了一陣子，打開筆記型電腦裡的實驗記錄，「心因性的問題。原本的你對我沒有信任感，這也許是個原因？」

「我對你沒有信任感？」暴亂嘗試著探尋宿主的記憶，卻感受到一陣刺痛讓他忍不住收回了查看的舉動，他望著自己的宿主，自己方才的質疑似乎讓對方感到受傷？「卡爾頓……」

「雖然還不知道確切是什麼原因讓你恢復了，還是恭喜你，暴亂。」卡爾頓將手輕輕地貼在暴亂冰涼的臉上，微微地彎起嘴角。但此時的暴亂比誰都清楚卡爾頓的內心並不如表面那般平靜，他的人類宿主正強裝鎮靜地打算把一切都當作沒發生過，為的是不讓他們之間的合作增添任何更複雜的因素。到頭來這個人還是把利益擺在第一優先來考量。

「我不覺得恢復是值得恭喜的事情，卡爾頓。」暴亂抓住卡爾頓觸碰自己的手，「我們還有事情沒解決。」

「我尊重你的所有決定，暴亂。」卡爾頓冷靜地看著面前的銀灰色共生體，「但如果是要離開，讓我協助安排你回到母星。」

「這沒問題。」暴亂慢慢地拉近自己與宿主的距離，「但你也得一塊兒走。」

說著，暴亂便收起自己的利齒低頭吻上卡爾頓的唇，伸出爪子摟住宿主的腰，粗魯地深吻著。

一陣敲門聲響起，秘書推開門走進辦公室，只見執行長獨自一人站在夕陽照耀的窗前失神地撫著自己的唇，直到秘書出聲輕喚其名諱，這才反應過來，嘴角彎起似笑非笑的弧度，望向抱著文件的秘書。

「有什麼事嗎？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇名是有意思的～偷偷暗指暴亂是智者(才不是


End file.
